Faux semblant
by Betifi
Summary: Si Edward n'était pas le gendre parfait et si les phénomènes d'attraction et de reconnaissance de son âme soeur n'étaient pas une évidence...
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde.

Me voici avec une toute nouvelle histoire, un os en version longue (et longue selon ma propre définition donc elle l'est ;) ). Comme cette histoire dépasse les 40 pages OpenOffice j'ai été obligé de la couper en deux, ce qui n'est en soit plus un O.S selon la définition exacte mais tant pis. J'ai écrit cette histoire pour vous toutes et tous ;) naturellement, mais avec en tête certaines de mes lectrices particulières, des lectrices de la première heures avec lesquelles j'ai développé une relation spécial...

Pour les nommer je commencerais par ma première siamoise **Crys 063**, suivit ensuite de ma seconde siamoise **Elunea** qui est la correctrice de cette histoire. À nous trois formons ce que l'on appelle communément « les triplettes » ;) clin d'œil spécial à toi Crys lol.

Ensuite il y a mes deux Canadiennes préférées **Debby** plus connu sous le pseudo de **Bibi017** et de **Morrijyg.**

**Hp-drago, Marmotte 38, Ste7851** avec qui je collabore pour vous faire un crossover HP/Twilight. Et bien entendu je n'oublierais pas ma correctrice attitrée à qui j'ai fais une petite infidélité pour cette histoire, **Galswinthe**.

Mais celle pour qui cette histoire à été écrite et surtout dans ce style si particulier pour lequel j'ai relevé un défi personnel est ma **Djia, **dont le pseudo entier est **Djianara. **L'une de mes lectrices de la première heure qui fête aujourd'hui ses...…... ans... Je n'allais tout de même pas te balancer publiquement lol.

Voilà cet os est donc spécial **happy birthday Djia...**. Non tu n'auras pas la suite de Doutes et Confusion mais un os qui a été écrit selon tes goût fleurs bleues... J'espère avoir été à la hauteur parce que comme tu t'en doutes et vous tous également pour ceux qui me connaissent, je ne suis pas un romantique dans l'âme j'ai donc essayé de m'adapter :s D'où mon véritable défi, vous faire un truc un peu guimauve... pas sûre du résultat final lol...

Bien j'en ai fini avec ma note :)

Bonne lecture.

Bet's.

* * *

><p><strong>Faux semblant: <strong>

**Pov Jasper.**

C'était toujours la même chose, toujours le même rituel. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui j'étais en faction aux abords de la maison de l'humaine. Car depuis que la salope rousse avait décidé de faire de Bella son joujou, il fallait assurer sa protection, et ce soir c'était mon soir de garde. On aurait pu croire que je m'ennuyais ou que je m'en foutais royalement. Mais en fait j'étais tout simplement bien sans personne autour de moi pour venir interrompre mes pensées ou s'immiscer dans l'une d'elle, la solitude était véritablement ma meilleure amie ces derniers temps. Non, là il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux et ils étaient dans la maison.

J'étais assez loin de la petite bicoque de l'humaine pour ne pas les entendre mais vu que je les connaissais bien je les sentais, émotionnellement parlant bien sûr. C'était toujours les mêmes sensations et donc je présumais les mêmes gestes également. De l'envie, de l'excitation, de la convoitise, du jeu... bref tout ce qu'un couple pourrait faire et partager dans l'intimité, sauf que ce couple là était différent. Et je savais que dans moins de dix minutes Edward allait quitter Bella, la laissant extrêmement frustrée. D'ailleurs ça n'allait pas tarder car mon érection devenait douloureuse. Oui, j'avais un érection, mais quoi de plus normal lorsque le désir de deux personnes était aussi fort et que l'on était soit même plus chiant dans l'histoire c'est que je devrais très certainement me contenter d'un soulagement manuel, car je suppose que mon épouse serait très occupée à s'affairer sur mon frère.

Je sais que cela peu choquer mais c'est comme ça qu'était la réalité. Mon frère et ma femme entretenaient une liaison de complaisance depuis qu'Edward fréquentait l'humaine. Rosalie avait raison en disant qu'il ne fallait pas l'accepter dans la maison, qu'elle allait nous compliquer la vie. Je dois bien reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Un pic extrême de luxure, un sentiment d'espoir féroce, de la convoitise, un sentiment de courage et je pouvais sans mal ajouter que c'est maintenant qu'il allait la repousser. Au moment ou sa gorge s'embrasait intensément, devenant à peine supportable, en même temps que son besoin de la prendre. En fait pour résumer la situation, Edward était masochiste. Ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout chez Bella c'était le fait de pouvoir avoir sa source de souffrance personnelle. Bella était sa drogue attitrée et exclusive. Et une fois qu'il avait sa dose, comme tout bon junkie il se laisserait planer, couler, et dans son cas dans le corps de mon épouse. Je devais être moi aussi masochiste. En fait ce devait très certainement être contagieux. Car je savais tout ça mais je ne faisais rien pour l'arrêter. Mon excuse? Elle est simple : comment piéger un télépathe et une voyante? Si vous avez la réponse faites le moi savoir.

Mais il y avait certains signes qui ne trompaient pas. Leur proximité. Nous étions trois voir trois et demi dans mon couple parce-que Bella prenait de la place elle aussi. Bien que pour elle je ne m'en faisais pas, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit un réel danger pour mon couple. Et puis le jour ou elle sera transformée ou morte je pourrai récupérer ma femme. Pour le moment je devais la partager, quoiqu'en étant totalement honnête c'est lui qui me la prêtait ces dernier temps, j'étais devenu misérable, totalement pitoyable. Je pouvais donner l'illusion que je m'en foutais, bien que ce ne soit pas très loin de la vérité. Il était loin le légendaire Major Jasper Whitlock. Avant il n'aurait même pas eu le temps d'espérer la convoiter que je l'aurais tué. Mais il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour Alice, et elle le savait lui aussi d'ailleurs. Même endurer ce que j'endurais dans le silence en leur faisant croire que j'ignorais tout. C'est vrai que jamais je n'avais senti son odeur sur lui, ou inversement. Ils n'avaient jamais un geste, un regard, ou une parole qui ne soit pas maîtrisée et contrôlée, mais il y avait entre eux cette connexion que seuls deux amants ont, celle que l'on ne peut ni nier ni feindre. Et je l'avais sentie lors de leur retour lorsqu'Edward avait fuit pour rejoindre l'Alaska. Elle était allée le chercher pour le ramener. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'ils ont commencé à entretenir cette liaison, puis ça s'est répété et maintenant c'est devenu régulier. Et ce soir ne manquerait pas de faire parti de ces jours « particuliers » vu que je suis coincé ici pour faire du baby-sitting avec l'humaine. Mais au moins j'avais toujours ça à faire. Et en plus je dois dire que c'est assez amusant de l'écouter dormir, enfin tant qu'elle ne rêvait pas de lui bien sûr.

Voilà, nous y étions, le désir à son maximum pour les deux et il était à la limite de flancher. Je trouvais même qu'il jouait dangereusement car un tout petit rien de plus et il la prendrait sauvagement et la drainerait dans l'acte. Je connaissais bien ce genre de sauvagerie pour l'avoir expérimentée moi même, et une chose dont j'étais certain c'est que l'humaine ne s'en sortait jamais ni vivante, ni transformée. Je m'approchais car je savais que l'étape suivante serait ses excuses à lui, excuses qu'il ne pense pas soit dit en passant. Suivi de très près par sa culpabilité à elle, son sentiment d'infériorité, elle était toujours en train de se dévaloriser à ses côtés. Et lui ne faisait jamais rien pour la rassurer ou pour lui montrer que ça n'était pas vrai, non il la laissait se morfondre.

Je pouvais même le sentir jubiler intérieurement alors qu'il était en train de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui donner ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Si je n'étais pas si mal en cet instant moi même, je crois que je pourrais en rire. Mais la peine de Bella me submergeait sans parler de la mienne à proprement parler parce-que du coup je savais ce que cela allait impliquer. Il l'embrassa sur le front. De là ou j'étais, bien que je me sois rapproché je ne les voyais pas mais je les entendais bien maintenant. Elle soupira et il sauta par la fenêtre, tout était réglé comme du papier à musique. Il grogna pour m'avertir qu'il m'avait entendu mais franchement qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre. Il partit rapidement, bien évidemment vu son état d'excitation il était pressé.

Je m'installais au pied d'un arbre et me laissais aller à penser ou plutôt à ne pas penser à ce qui était peut être en train de se passer quelque part dans Forks. Je me concentrais sur les émotions de l'humaine, quoiqu'en fait ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose. Car elle était en train de se noyer dans sa culpabilité, sa déconsidération personnelle, elle était en train de prendre tous les maux de la Terre sur elle tout ça parce qu'il était un putain de vampire avec toute la panoplie du vice et des manipulations. Et lui excellait particulièrement dans cet art. D'ailleurs ils se rejoignaient avec Alice sur ce sujet, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils étaient devenus si proche tous les deux, parce-qu'ils avaient les mêmes hobbies. Et malheureusement pour Bella, elle n'avait pas fini d'en baver car ils étaient en train de la modeler en parfaite petite poupée bien docile. Ils travaillaient en duo sur elle, vu qu'il y en avait toujours un des deux avec elle. Ils y allaient au bourrage de crane en tout cas c'était bien l'impression que ça me donnait. De temps en temps j'avais presque de la peine pour elle. Car c'est à vie qu'elle devrait supporter ça et c'est long la vie d'un vampire.

En fait en analysant bien ma vie c'était à peu près la même chose pour moi sauf qu'il n'y avait qu'Alice à essayer de me modeler. Bon d'accord elle y était arrivée je devais lui reconnaitre ça car il y a bien longtemps que je n'étais plus l'homme fier et renommé que j'avais été. Elle a même réussi à me faire abandonner mon nom pour prendre celui d'une femme et même pas le sien qui plus est. Mais depuis que j'avais perdu mes amis, je me laissais vivre. J'étais blasé en fait, plus rien ne me stimulait, j'avais l'impression que j'avais déjà tout vécu.

Enfin cette impression était assez bizarre en fait car j'avais aussi la sensation d'être en attente de quelque chose, un quelque chose d'important qui allait me changer la vie. Mes émotions étaient comme ma vie, toutes faites de clair-obscur. J'étais en permanence en opposition avec une partie de moi. C'est à croire que c'était le destin de ma vie, ne jamais connaître le repos. J'étais un vampire normal et je souffrais de ma nature et de mon régime classique, maintenant que j'étais devenu végétarien je souffrais parce que j'avais du mal à m'adapter bien que j'avais voulu cette échappatoire. J'avais voulu et je vénérais cette alternative, mais non, il fallait que je souffre d'une quelconque façon. Ce devait certainement être ma façon de faire pénitence, d'expier pour tout le mal que j'avais commis, toutes les vies que j'avais prises.

Mon attention fut détournée par des sentiments assez virulents venant de chez l'humaine. D'abord il y eut de la surprise et de l'étonnement assez léger, puis de l'appréhension et ensuite un choc assez violent, accompagné par un sentiment de dégout extrême, de trahison intense, de tristesse sans oublier les pleurs qui allaient avec tout ça. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Je m'avançais pour avoir une vue sur sa maison et ses fenêtres. Je n'allais pas plus près car je ne voulais pas tenter de me retrouver seul avec elle on ne sait jamais. J'ai failli la tuer pour son anniversaire l'année dernière, j'allais éviter de recommencer, cette fois-ci personne ne serait là pour m'empêcher de la drainer.

Car la famille m'avait sauvé la vie une fois en s'opposant à Edward et en refusant de partir d'ici parce-que cela aurait au contraire attiré les regards sur nous, surtout à l'air informatique qui régnait. Mais c'était sans compter sur miss catastrophe. Elle mit quelques minutes à essayer de se reprendre bien que ses sentiments étaient toujours présents, mais elle essayait de les maitriser. C'est peut-être un des points que j'appréciais le plus chez elle, c'est qu'elle savait, ou en tout cas elle essayait, de maitriser ses émotions et la plupart du temps c'était pour m'épargner. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Je me demandais si elle n'avait pas dans l'idée de se défenestrer. Mais de cette hauteur elle ne se tuerait pas, elle se blesserait certainement, mais elle ne se tuerait pas. Ou peut-être comptait-elle se saigner pour faire flancher le vampire qui était de garde? Peut-être savait-elle que c'était moi et qu'elle cherchait ainsi à en terminer avec la vie? Mais la question était pourquoi? Elle se pencha par la fenêtre et je m'apprêtais à bondir pour la rattraper. Puis je l'entendis.

**-Jasper?** Appela-t-elle, incertaine et pleine d'appréhension en plus de tous les sentiments qui l'animaient. **Jasper** répéta-t-elle plus fort. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir une discussion avec elle, mais j'avoue que la curiosité de savoir ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état me travailla beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle entonna mon prénom pour la troisième fois, je sortis du couvert des arbres et avançais vers elle. Lorsqu'elle me vit elle fondit en larme. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction, elle avait besoin d'aide pour se reprendre. Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle m'avait appelé. Pour quelle autre raison l'aurait-elle fait? Je lui envoyais des vagues successives de calme et de sérénité. Elle les reçu avec gratitude. J'étais pendant ce temps monté dans l'arbre en face de sa chambre. Elle était toujours anéantie et se tenait devant moi ne faisant aucun geste. Elle était perdue et anéantie, c'étaient vraiment les adjectifs qui lui correspondaient tout de suite.

**-Bella recules-toi que je puisse passer sans te blesser.** Elle s'exécuta mécaniquement, sans même se soucier qu'elle allait être seule dans la même pièce que le vampire qui avait failli la tuer l'année précédente. En fait je crois qu'elle avait buggé, si je pouvais mettre ce terme sur ce qu'elle était, tant émotionnellement que physiquement. J'atterris silencieusement dans sa chambre, elle se tourna vers moi toujours automatiquement, elle était en train de se débattre avec ses émotions pour ne pas se noyer sous leurs flots continus.

**-Bella qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans cet état?** Lui demandais-je en lui envoyant des ondes de sérénité. Un nouveau flot de sentiments différents vinrent se greffer sur ceux déjà présent. C'était affolant qu'une simple humaine puisse accumuler autant de sentiments et d'émotions différents et si puissants, elle m'impressionnait. Elle était assaillie par de l'appréhension, de la peur, du questionnement, du doute puis un sentiment de loyauté que j'ai rarement senti jusqu'à présent.

**-Bella s'il te plait je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive.** Elle essaya de parler, elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sorti car une boule d'angoisse d'une grosseur démesurée avait prit place dans sa gorge. Je lui renvoyais encore plus de sérénité et de calme, il fallait que je réduise cette angoisse pour qu'elle puisse s'exprimer. Elle était reconnaissante mais n'arrivait toujours pas à s'exprimer, elle se tourna et prit le téléphone sur son lit. Elle me le tendit et avec beaucoup de difficulté elle réussit à gémir plus qu'à dire:

**-Le dernier message**. Mais c'était vraiment laborieux. Je commençais à tapoter sur son téléphone pour arriver là où elle m'avait dit d'aller. Je fus surpris lorsque je vis le nom de la personne qui lui avait envoyé le message. C'était ma sœur et elle avait accompagné son message d'une photo. Le message me permis de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_**-Je suis désolée mais tu dois savoir.**_ Rien de plus. Puis je fis descendre le curseur et je tombais sur une photo des plus explicite d'Edward en train de prendre ma femme par derrière. Je grognais de colère, car bien que je me doutais de ce qu'ils faisaient, en avoir une preuve concrète était toujours plus douloureux. Cela ne laissait plus de place à l'espoir et c'est ce qu'il y avait de plus douloureux, la mort de l'espoir, sa disparition sonnait la fin d'un épisode, d'un chapitre, d'une vie...

J'entendis Bella se reculer pour se plaquer contre le mur avec un sentiment de peur extrême et de la culpabilité. Je relevais la tête et reposais son téléphone avec une lenteur exagérée, c'était surtout pour éviter de le lui casser car présentement je crois que c'est sa peur qui m'avait permis de me reprendre. Elle était totalement terrifiée contre son mur, elle avait peur que je ne m'en prenne à elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me craigne, car si quelques instants plus tôt je l'avais tenue responsable de tous mes malheurs, je devais me rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était dans la même situation que moi. Elle aimait Edward et elle par contre n'était absolument pas préparée à faire face à cela. Car à la différence de moi dès qu'elle l'avait appris elle m'avait appelé pour m'en faire part également. Moi ça faisait plus d'un an que je savais qu'ils avaient une liaison et je n'en avais fait part à personne. Elle était sans nulle doute beaucoup plus honnête que moi.

**-N'aie pas peur Bella, je ne te ferais rien. Tu n'y es pour rien.** Et j'accompagnais mes phrases réconfortantes par des sentiments de confiance et de sérénité. Je m'approchais d'elle, elle n'avait pas bougé et me regardait. Je ressentais toujours sa peur mais de la confiance également. Elle devait avoir peur des réactions que je pourrais avoir pour les deux mystificateurs, certainement. Car je sentais que la confiance était pour moi et ma réaction en face d'elle, bien qu'elle n'était pas totalement rassurée non plus. Je la pris dans mes bras. Pourquoi est-ce que je faisais ça? Je n'en savais rien, mais là tout de suite c'est la seule chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit. En fait même pas à l'esprit car je me surpris moi même de ma réaction soudaine tout autant que cela surpris Bella d'ailleurs.

Mais une fois que j'eus fermé mes bras autour d'elle elle se laissa submerger par les sentiments qu'elle réprimait depuis qu'elle m'avait appelé. Elle était en train de se noyer au milieu d'eux et j'avais de la peine en plus de ce qu'elle me faisait partager. Cette peine m'était propre car je prenais conscience qu'ils venaient de détruire la personne la plus honnête et sincère que je connaissais. Elle les vénérait tous les deux et eux n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de la tromper, de nous tromper. Bien que mon affliction personnelle était loin de ressembler à celle de Bella, peut-être parce que contrairement à elle j'avais pu m'y préparer, ce qui me faisait le plus mal c'était de la voir dans cet état. Au bout de quelques minutes ou elle pu pleurer tout son compte, elle se recula et me murmura un **« merci »** à peine audible.

Elle allait faire un pas afin de s'asseoir sur son lit mais ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle allait s'effondrer au sol au sens véritable du terme. Je la rattrapais et la portais contre moi. Et de nouveau elle se remis à pleurer, je la gardais serrée contre moi, ne faisant rien d'autre. Elle avait son visage dans mon cou et se laissait aller à son chagrin, à ses sentiments de perte et de trahison, à sa jalousie, elle était totalement brisée. J'aurais pu l'aider mais elle devait faire face à tout ça, et il valait mieux que ce soit avec moi à ses côtés pour pouvoir superviser et éviter qu'elle n'en arrive à des actes que nous regretterions tous. D'ailleurs au moment même ou j'y pensais je sentis ses émotions prendre cette direction. Cette sensation de solitude, de perte, de résignation et de soulagement associés à une pointe de désespoir, je savais ce que cela voulait dire, je l'avais déjà ressenti chez les humains lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'en terminer avec la vie. Je grognai mon mécontentement, elle se ressaisie puis se sentie idiote et coupable.

**-Tu n'as plutôt pas intérêt. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne méritent ce sacrifice, tu m'entends?** **-Oui **répondit-elle si bas qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu l'entendre.

**-Bien, laisse toi aller, ça ira mieux après**. Et je lui envoyais ma confiance. Elle cessa ses pleurs et entreprit de combattre ses sentiments. Très bien pensais-je, elle ne va pas se laisser aller. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai debout avec Bella dans les bras, des heures certainement. J'étais moi-même en train d'essayer de modérer mes propres sentiments, essayer de savoir ce que j'allais faire mais tout comme Bella j'étais perdu. Perdu parce qu'en plus de cinquante ans je n'avais plus pris une décision seul sans en référer à Alice ou à la famille, parce que je ne savais plus ce qui était bien pour moi. Et je crois que c'est cette constatation qui me fit le plus peur. J'étais devenu dépendant d'Alice ou de chacun de cette famille alors qu'auparavant je n'avais besoin de personne. S'il me fallait un conseil, Peter et Charlotte me faisaient part de leur point de vue mais je prenais SEUL mes décisions, ce qui n'était visiblement plus le cas maintenant. J'en étais devenu incapable. Ce qui me fit bouger ce fut de sentir Bella s'endormir dans mes bras, elle était tombée d'épuisement, totalement éreintée et abimée également. J'allais pour la reposer dans son lit lorsqu'elle gémit puis m'attrapa par le pan de ma sur-chemise ouverte.

**-Reste s'il te plait gémit-elle encore troublée et paniquée. ** **-Bella...** Elle ouvrit les yeux et les vissa dans les miens.

**-S'il te plait**, me supplia-t-elle désespérée, au bord du gouffre. **Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais ne me laisse pas seule.** M'implora-t-elle. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, je savais qu'il lui en coutait de me demander de rester surtout qu'elle pensait sincèrement que je ne l'aimais pas.

**-Bella je ne sais pas d'où tu peux penser que je ne t'aime pas mais ce n'est pas la cas. Et oui je vais rester avec toi. **

Je ne mentais pas, ce n'est pas que je ne l'aimais pas, c'est que jusqu'à présent je ne me souciais pas d'elle, elle avait l'attention de toute la famille et je pensais que c'était se sentit soulagée, et s'écarta pour se placer au bord de son lit. Je la regardais confus.

Que voulait-elle au juste? Que devais-je faire? M'asseoir sur son lit? M'allonger à ses cotés? Aller sur le rocking-chair? Elle me regardait avec ses yeux rougis et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré. Et c'est là que je compris, que ce qui me peinait et troublait et qui quelque part me faisait souffrir également c'était sa peine à elle, son sentiment de perte, sentir son monde voler en éclat, sa solitude, ce sentiment d'abandon. Affronter cela seule avec la peur de ne plus avoir personne autour d'elle, personne à qui parler. D'avoir perdu sa meilleur amie et son fiancé dans ce genre de situation était vraiment ce qu'il y avait de pire pour n'importe qui. Comment pouvais-je l'ignorer? Je ne supportais pas de la voir comme ça, ils l'avaient détruite et j'enrageais.

Je me sentais reprendre pied dans cette vie, je sentais cette rage et cette colère qui faisaient parti de moi « avant » revenir et reprendre possession de mon corps, me ré-habiter. Je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas totalement mort, ils avaient réussi à me réveiller et à m'extirper de ma torpeur qui m'avait assaillie depuis des décennies. Il paieront d'avoir abîmé une si belle âme car elle n'était pas la cause de tout comme je l'avais prétendu, elle était une personne remarquable et admirable, elle était bonne, aimante, elle nous avait accepté dans sa vie malgré le fait que nous étions des monstres et certains plus que d'autres. Elle m'avait pardonné, à moi, d'avoir voulu la tuer et ce, avant même qu'elle ne soit rentrée chez elle ce soir là. Je pensais avoir fait le pire contre elle, mais elle était encore aimante et généreuse. Mais là ils l'avaient détruite je ne sentais plus ces sentiments en elle, je ne sentais plus ce qui faisait qu'elle était spéciale en comparaison des autres humains.

J'avais un profond respect pour cette humaine, c'était bizarre surtout après avoir voulu l'accabler de tous mes malheurs mais en fait je m'aperçus subitement qu'en fin de compte c'était simplement de la jalousie de ma part car elle était si proche de tout le monde, sauf de Rosalie et moi. Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais ma sœur l'impressionnait et je pouvais même dire qu'elle en avait peur, quant à moi je savais que c'était parce qu'Edward la maintenait éloignée de moi. Et j'avoue que je n'avais jamais rien fait non plus pour contourner ses injonctions. Mais là c'était fini, tout était fini. J'allais me reprendre en main. Je ne serais plus leur marionnette de Jasper Hale, j'étais le Major Jasper Whitlock et j'allais le redevenir foi de militaire. J'allais aider Bella à s'en remettre et qui sait même la venger si elle le voulait, je me mettrais à sa disposition je serais son instrument physique pour les confronter, aucun des deux ne m'impressionnait. J'allais l'aider cette humaine, j'allais tout faire pour qu'elle puisse se sentir mieux et après je partirais une fois sûr que pour elle tout irait bien.

Je dû rester trop longtemps perdu dans mes pensées car Bella s'interrogea, puis de nouveau se sentit seule et ce sentiment d'infériorité qui m'agaçait au plus haut point. Je le lui supprimais et lui envoyais de la confiance à la place. Puis je fis ce qu'elle attendait de moi, je m'allongeais à ses côtés sans parler, je la rapprochais de moi et elle se sentit subitement mieux, en sécurité, et surtout moins seule. Elle se blottit tout contre moi et je l'aidais à s'endormir alors que je l'avais gardée serrée dans mes bras, certainement un peu trop mais je sentais qu'elle en avait besoin. J'avais senti sa gratitude avant qu'elle ne s'endorme contre moi. C'était assez surprenant voir même déstabilisant de sentir sa chaleur contre mon corps qui était glacial pour elle.

Je pris mon téléphone et fis ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis de nombreuses années. Bientôt vingt ans que je n'avais pas eu de leurs nouvelles, enfin, que je ne leur avais pas parlé directement. Après une dispute qu'Alice avait cherchée à l'encontre de Charlotte. Peter avait bien entendu prit le parti de sa compagne et j'avais dû à contre-cœur prendre le parti de la mienne. Mais heureusement Charlotte était aussi aimante et douce qu'Esmé, car elle m'avait il y a deux ans, fait parvenir leur numéro de téléphone. D'ailleurs il faudra un jour qu'elle me dise comment elle s'y était prise.

**-Oui? **répondit mon amie.

**-Charlotte c'est moi.**

**-Oh! Major comment vas-tu? **me demanda-t-elle.

**-C'est pas la forme mais je reviens à la vie.**

**-C'est pas trop tôt, **entendis-je en retrait.

**-Ouais t'avais pas tort si c'est ce que tu veux entendre.**

**-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux entendre** me répondit-il.

**-J'ai besoin de vous. Vous pouvez venir?** **-Où es-tu Major?** Demanda Charlotte.

**-Forks, État de Washington.**

**-OK, nous serons vers toi demain,** me répondit Peter.

**-OK à demain. Au fait soyez prudent si vous rencontrez des loups où des odeurs désagréables, vous vous en éloignez et je suis sérieux.**

**-T'inquiètes pas Major, nous ferons attention** me rassura Charlotte. **À demain**. Puis elle raccrocha.

Je venais de faire ma première action d'homme libre et celle-ci engendrait le retour du Major Whitlock. Je réfléchis à comment j'allais organiser ma vie après avoir réglé les problèmes ici, tout d'abord avec les deux manipulateurs de cervelles, puis je devrai également prendre en main la traque de la salope de rouquine.

Je voulais partir mais avant tout j'assurerai à Bella et à la famille si elle décidait de rester avec eux, une sécurité maximale. Je devais soulager ma conscience et après seulement je pourrais partir serein. Je sais que si elle restait avec la famille Emmett saurait en prendre soin ainsi que Carlisle et Esmé.Après, sa décision la regardait, j'espérais seulement qu'elle ne leur pardonne pas et quelle ne retourne pas vers lui, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Mais bon elle seule prendra sa décision, moi en ce qui me concernait j'allais reprendre ma vie avec mon amie et celui que j'estimais et que j'aimais comme un frère. Et il l'était vraiment car au bout de vingts ans de silence il répondait présent au premier coup de fil.

Je maintins Bella dans un sommeil réparateur et profond, je tenais au loin les mauvais rêves qu'elle puisse être en meilleure forme possible à son réveil pour affronter ses souffrances et aussi ses bourreaux bien que je serais présent pour l'aider. Je ne vis pas le temps passer, c'est le réveil de son père qui me ramena à la réalité. Je me tenais prêt à décamper s'il lui prenait l'envie de venir jeter un coup d'œil sur le sommeil de sa fille. Mais comme à son habitude il alla à la salle de bains, descendit directement prendre son petit déjeuner, et partit rapidement pour la journée. Et comme à son habitude il rentrera tard ce soir. En plus nous étions samedi, ce qui laissait entrevoir qu'il allait se poster aux avant-postes de Forks pour se montrer, afin que les jeunes qui le croisaient se doutent qu'il serait encore là lorsqu'ils reviendraient de leurs soirées. Charlie était consciencieux, droit dans sa ligne de conduite et il avait transmit ce gêne à sa fille.

Je laissais Bella dormir aussi longtemps qu'elle en avait besoin. La journée serait bien assez dure pour elle, elle méritait un peu de répit, autant que je pourrais lui en fournir tout du moins. Mais je me doutais que son répit serait de courte durée lorsque je sentis la colère d'Alice ainsi que son questionnement et sa suspicion. Elle entra pas la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella. Lorsqu'elle me vit dans le lit avec Bella dans mes bras, blottie tout contre moi, elle nous dévisagea mais je sentis qu'elle essayait de me cacher ses é n'était pas surprise ce qui ne me surprenait pas non plus, dans le sens ou elle avait dû avoir une vision. Mais c'est cette joie qu'elle me dissimula qui m'intriguait, son soulagement aussi. Elle espérait certainement manipuler tout le monde avec une version détournée de la vérité, et bien elle allait être surprise. Surtout que je ne me laisserais plus faire, et que je n'allais certainement pas leur laisser faire plus de mal à Bella. Ils avaient déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?** Me demanda-t-elle sèchement. Je lui envoyais de la crainte en même temps que je lui répondis.

**-Ça se voit, je crois, non?** Elle fronça les sourcils. Du questionnement encore et toujours, puis de l'appréhension, et enfin de la crainte.

**-Tu devrais sortir de ce lit, Edward arrive et il n'appréciera pas ta proximité avec Bella.**

**-Je m'en doute,** répondis-je véritablement amusé.** Il n'est pas prêteur lorsqu'il s'agit de ses jouets.** Elle me regardait se demandant ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver. Apparemment elle n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant que nous savions pour elle et lui. Il faudrait que je demande à Rose comment elle s'y était prise pour arriver à les piéger parce que franchement elle méritait une médaille. Déjà pour les avoir prit sur le fait, mais en plus pour l'avoir fait sans se faire coincer.

**-Jasper, sérieusement il va vraiment se fâcher,** me dit elle maintenant beaucoup plus inquiète.

**-Tu crois sérieusement qu'il peut m'impressionner? Je suis là et j'y suis bien alors j'y reste jusqu'à ce que Bella me dise qu'elle ne veut plus. ** **-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, je veux dire entre vous?**

**-Tu devrais le savoir c'est toi la voyante. Ah! Voilà notre cher Eddy.**Et effectivement il sauta par la fenêtre à son tour et atterrit en grognant, menaçant. Je lui souris, sérieusement il croyait vraiment m'impressionner avec son ronronnement? Il s'apprêta à me sauter dessus certainement pour m'éloigner de Bella, mais je lançais mon don sur les deux en même temps. Ils s'écroulèrent au sol en hurlant. Ce qui réveilla Bella en sursaut.

**-Doucement ma belle. Tout va bien je contrôle la situation.** Elle me regarda et me sourit. Un petit sourire mais remplit de compassion et de remerciement. Elle avait pourtant dormi mais elle avait une mine affreuse. Je lui embrassais le front, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça mais ce geste l'avait apaisée.

**-Ça va toi? Ils t'ont fait quelque chose?**

**-Non ils n'ont pas eu le temps. **

**-Tu peux diminuer un peu ce que tu leur projettes**. **À force de hurler comme ça ils vont ameuter les voisins. **Je hochais la tête et m'exécutais en même temps.

Nous nous redressions , nous positionnant assis contre la tête de lit. Elle me regarda, me demandant silencieusement si elle pouvait rester dans mes bras, elle avait encore besoin d'un soutient physique. Pour lui répondre je l'attrapais et la plaçais moi même tout contre moi, mes bras autours d'elle. Les deux manipulateurs se relevèrent en même temps, en colère tous les deux. Bella se raidit lorsqu'elle les dévisagea. Du dégoût en masse accompagné de cette sensation puissante de trahison et cette fêlure que j'avais sentie hier. Je l'avais même sentie se créer, ce qui était assez impressionnant en soit. Ils l'avaient brisée et elle essayait de rester digne mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas succomber de nouveau. Je l'aidais en lui envoyant une dose massive de confiance en soi et de courage. Elle se ressaisit et me remercia silencieusement.

**-Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les bras de Jasper? Tu sais que c'est dangereux!** Lui lança Edward. Je grognais pour l'avertir qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne pas aller dans ce sens.

**-J'ai passé la nuit dans ses bras et tu vois aucune morsure, pas d'os brisés non plus, je me porte à merveille. Enfin physiquement parlant bien évidemment. **

**-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Je t'ai quittée hier ça allait et ce matin je ne te reconnais plus.** **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? **Je sentis Bella comprendre qu'ils ne savaient pas que nous étions au courant. Elle vacilla entre la colère, la désolation et cet abîme dans lequel elle avait été plongée la nuit dernière.

**-Jasper tu peux me passer mon téléphone s'il te plait.** Je m'exécutais et le pris sur sa table de chevet qui était à mes côtés.** Cache tes pensées, ils ne doivent pas savoir de qui ça vient puisqu'apparemment ils ne savent pas.** Je m'exécutais encore une fois et je repensais à toutes les personnes que j'avais tué durant ma vie, autant humains que vampires. J'entendais Bella pianoter sur son téléphone.

**-C'est quoi vos cachoteries?** Demanda Alice.

**-Patiente deux seconde et tu sauras!** cracha Bella avec rancœur et jalousie. Elle se figea au même moment où le téléphone d'Edward bippa. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir son message, il du voir l'image dans la vision de la voyante. Il grogna avec un peu plus de crédibilité, faisant peur à Bella qui se raidit dans mes bras. Il la toisa et lui demanda:

**-Qui?** Elle me tendit son téléphone.

**-Détruis le s'il te plait.** Je refermais ma main sur l'objet et le réduisis en morceaux en regardant Edward et lui envoyant de la peur, en même temps que je grognais à son attention. Il voulait savoir ce qu'était de l'intimidation, il allait voir. Je n'étais pas n'importe qui et j'étais le roi de l'intimidation, j'étais l'un des vampires les plus puissants de la création et il valait mieux pour lui qu'il arrête de jouer avec moi. Parce-que ma patience avait ses limites, et il s'en approchait dangereusement. Qu'il ne s'amuse pas à terroriser Bella parce-qu'il allait voir de quel bois je me chauffais, mais surtout celui par lequel il allait brûler.

**-Il y a bien longtemps que tu ne fais plus peur, Major!** Rétorqua-t-il méprisant. Je lui envoyais de nouveau une nouvelle salve de douleur, plus puissante mais plus brève, juste histoire de lui prouver que je ne n'étais pas totalement mort et que j'étais grâce à lui en train de renaitre de mes cendres.

**-Je serais toi je ferais attention à tes prochaines paroles.** **Parce-que ma patience est légèrement mise à l'épreuve. Et tu peux remercier Bella d'être encore en vie, bien que tes heures soient comptées**.

**-Bella tu ne peux pas le laisser lui faire du mal.** Tenta Alice.

**-Il fait ce qu'il veut. Je n'ai pas le seul privilège de la souffrance, il a été trahi lui aussi. **

**-Je ne souffre pas Bella, en tout cas pas pour moi. Ta souffrance est de loin plus destructrice que la mienne. **

**-Ça ne te fais rien?** me demanda-t-elle choquée.

**-On va dire que j'ai eu le temps de m'y préparer.** De nouveau un choc et je me rendis compte en même temps que je lui répondis que je venais de faire une erreur.

**-Tu...tu le savais?** Me demanda-t-elle abasourdie et chamboulée, sa confiance était en train de s'effriter.

**-Disons plutôt que je m'en doutais. Il n'est pas facile d'attraper un télépathe et une voyante lorsqu'ils sont en mode surveillance. **Elle me regarda et comprit mon point de vue, en tout cas elle l'accepta et heureusement, je m'en serais voulu si elle m'avait rejeté aussi.

**-Bella...je suis désolé.** Essaya le télépathe. **Il fallait que je tente de me contrôler pour passer ce cap avec toi. **

**-Et pour y arriver tu as choisi ta sœur, la femme de ton frère? **Dit-elle avec amertume et dégout.

**-Ce n'est pas mon frère,** la repris-je. Elle me regarda peinée.

Je sentis Emmett et Rosalie arriver, ils étaient tous les deux très en colère. Ça allait chauffer car Emmett était en mode ultra-protecteur et ça n'était pas pour Alice ou Edward. Non, seule Bella arrivait à lui tirer ces sentiments là. Le fait qu'elle soit fragile décuplait son instinct de protection.

**-Bella qui est-ce qui t'a envoyé ça, **demanda Edward avec à peine plus de douceur et de fausse compassion dans la voix. **-C'est moi**, répondit Em' en arrivant à son tour par la fenêtre suivit de très près par Rosalie. Emmett vint se placer aux côtés de Bella, elle lui tendit la main qu'il prit et caressa.

**-Toi man tu t'écartes.** Me gronda-t-il. Je savais qu'il n'en avait pas contre moi, mais selon lui également je représentais une menace pour Bella. **-Non! **Répondis-je simplement. Il grogna me menaçant, j'allais répondre lorsque Rose lui dit.

**-Elle ne risque rien elle a passé la nuit avec lui. **

**-Comment tu le sais?** lui demandais-je.

**-Je suis passée cette nuit pour voir comment Bella s'en sortait après le message. Et je vous ai entendus.**

**-Je ne t'ai pas sentie. **

**-Pourtant j'étais là, au moment ou elle te disait que tu ne l'aimais pas.** Effectivement elle m'avait bien dit ça hier soir, enfin cette nuit.

**-Pourquoi t'as fait ça!** grogna Edward à l'encontre d'Emmett. Ce dernier le toisa et il lui répondit le plus sérieusement du monde.

**-Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui faire du mal. Elle fait partie de la famille. Tu l'as introduite dans notre famille et tu t'amuses avec Alice. Vous l'avez bafouée**,** humiliée**, **et ça je ne le tolère pas** grogna-t-il avec colère.

Emmett pouvait être très impressionnant lorsqu'il était en colère et aucun doute qu'il l'était, il arrivait même à m'impressionner moi. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le chaton de télépathe. Edward me regarda mauvais, apparemment il n'aimait pas ce à quoi je pensais. Bella avait peur je ne savais pas pour qui, ni pour quoi. Mais quoiqu'il en soit en cet instant le télépathe était en bien mauvaise posture.

**-Bella mon amour, reviens moi. On va partir et je vais te changer. Nous pourrons être ensemble pour l'éternité et je pourrais t'honorer comme tu le souhaites et comme tu mérites de l'être.** Bella eut un haut le cœur, j'ai même cru qu'elle allait vomir sous l'assaut des sentiments de dégoût et de répulsion qui l'assaillirent aux paroles de son ex-fiancé. Vu ce que je ressentais venant de Bella je pouvais l'affirmer maintenant.

**-Je ne crois pas non. Vous allez quitter ma chambre, ma maison et surtout vous allez sortir de ma vie. Jamais tu ne pourras réparer ou ne serait-ce que colmater le mal que tu m'as fait. Que vous m'avez fait. Je t'aimais Edward, tu m'aurais demandé de mourir pour toi je l'aurais fait sans même poser de question. Et toi aussi je t'aimais Alice, tu étais ma meilleure amie, c'est vers toi que je venais pour parler des problèmes que j'avais avec Edward. Le fait qu'il ne voulait pas faire de moi une femme entre autre. Tu as bien dû t'amuser de la situation** se mit-elle a pleurer sous la colère, la honte, la culpabilité et le remord. Elle était en pleine détresse. Rosalie avait un visage torturé elle aussi et je pouvais affirmer qu'elle aurait pleuré également si elle avait pu.

**-Tu me disais qu'il allait faiblir et baisser sa garde. Qu'il fallait que j'insiste encore et toujours. Tu parles c'était seulement un moyen perfide pour qu'il vienne te rejoindre plus vite. Tu me dégoûtes, vous me dégoûtez tous les deux, je ne veux plus vous voir. Sortez!** Leur ordonna-t-elle au bout du rouleau. Elle s'effondra de nouveau dans mes bras. Les espèces de salauds, en plus de l'humilier ils s'en étaient servi. J'entrais dans une rage noir, je ne les laisserais plus l'approcher ou lui faire du mal, ils ne méritaient même pas de vivre. Je grognais en même temps qu'Emmett.

**-Elle est à moi, je la récupèrerai et tu n'y pourras rien.** M'avertit-il.

**-Elle ne l'est pas Edward et tu le sais.** Lui dit Alice. **-Non, **grogna-t-il. Elle baissa la tête, se résignant.

**-Comment ça elle ne l'est pas? Il est temps que vous arrêtiez vos manipulations et vos manigances tous les deux**. **Dis ce que tu sais Alice.** Lui intima Rosalie, peu encline à la compassion pour sa sœur.

**-Bella n'est pas la compagne d'Edward.** Lui répondit Alice, puis elle me regarda peinée. Je fronçais les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose derrière ce regard.

**-Ça n'est pas tout? Ensuite... **insistais-je.

**-Non!** Rugit Edward. Je lui envoyais une nouvelle douleur assez forte, juste de quoi le sonner.

**-Alice!** Grognais-je en lui envoyant à elle de l'intimidation.

**-Elle est la tienne.** Répondit-elle piteuse, mais un sentiment de soulagement l'envahie comme si ce secret lui pesait. Bella était restée silencieuse, mais elle ne croyait pas non plus aux révélations de la voyante. Emmett et Rose étaient sceptiques eux. Le doute et la peur s'insinuaient dans l'esprit de Rose, je le sentais. Emmett, lui, rejetait tout en force, ce que je fis aussi. Je m'en serais aperçu si cela avait été le cas. J'étais empathe, je pouvais déceler s'il y avait quelque chose entre Bella et moi, et ça n'était définitivement pas le cas.

**-Comment ça se fait qu'ils ne se reconnaissent pas dans ce cas? Moi j'ai reconnu Emmett tout de suite alors qu'il était humain. Et lui lorsqu'il à ouvert les yeux après sa transformation. Pareil pour Esmé et Carlisle, ils se sont reconnus tout de suite également. **

**-Je ne sais pas. Je sais seulement qu'ils le sont, j'ai eu une vision d'eux c'est pour cela que je suis allée le chercher...** Elle mentait je le sentais. Dès fois j'avais vraiment la sensation qu'elle me prenait pour un abruti ou pour un déficient. J'étais empathe, je savais lorsque l'on mentait, surtout quand c'était aussi mal caché.

**-Tu mens,** lui affirmais-je.

**-Non je ne mens pas.**

**-Oh que si. Ça n'est pas la vérité, et de ça je suis certain.** Je lui envoyais une bonne dose de douleur, de peur et d'intimidation. Généralement avec ce mélange les personnes visées faisaient ce que je leur demandais. La question était silencieuse mais elle me connaissait assez bien pour savoir ce que j'attendais d'elle. Elle baissa la tête lorsqu'elle se releva, et nous avoua:

**-Je suis amoureuse d'Edward et je l'étais avant même d'arriver dans la famille. Je savais qu'il allait rencontrer Bella et qu'elle allait s'interposer entre lui et moi. J'ai recherché grâce à mes visions son compagnon, je pensais que j'allais tomber sur un humain ça aurait été facile à gérer, mais il s'avère que c'est toi Jasper.** **Et tu sens que je ne mens pas**.** J'espérais qu'en vous mettant l'un en face de l'autre vous vous reconnaitriez. Ou tout du moins que toi tu la reconnaitrais,** me dit-elle. **Mais non ça n'a pas fonctionné. Je pense que le fait qu'Edward soit au milieu bloque le processus de reconnaissance ou peut-être est ce à cause de son bouclier je n'en sais rien, j'ai essayé de percer ce mystère mais je n'ai pas réussi. **Bella fut envahie par la colère et le déni. Elle reniait et rejetait cette hypothèse et je dois avouer que j'étais d'accord avec elle.

**-Alors rends la moi. Tu n'en veux pas et elle ne veut pas de toi non plus. Rends la moi!** Argumenta Edward, voyant là un moyen de la reprendre certainement.

**-Non. Bella est une personne avec un avis et des émotions lui permettant de pouvoir elle même choisir ce qu'elle veut, elle ne m'appartient pas. Et elle n'est certainement pas ma compagne non plus, de ce fait elle prend seule ses propres décisions.**

**-Et moi je ne veux plus te voir, tu m'as blessée et humiliée, je ne te donnerais pas l'occasion de recommencer sois en certain.**

**-Une fois cette histoire digérée je te récupèrerai. Tu es mienne Bella et tu verras que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. Et toi tu ne pourras rien y faire et certainement pas m'en empêcher.** M'avertit-il méprisant et arrogant.

Je ressentis cela comme une menace et ça je ne pouvais le tolérer. Emmett allait lui sauter dessus mais je lui plaçais rapidement Bella dans les bras, cette dernière ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Je lui sautais dessus mais il anticipa mon geste et vint à ma rencontre. Il tenta de prendre le dessus sur moi mais bien qu'il soit rapide et télépathe j'avais plus d'expérience du combat au corps à corps que lui, et sans me servir de mon pouvoir je le maitrisais rapidement. Je pense que sa colère le desservait, et alors que j'étais moi même en colère j'avais plus de contrôle sur mes émotions qu'il n'en avait. Je lui collais la joue contre le sol d'une main, avec l'autre je lui retenais un de ses bras dans un contorsion douloureuse en arrière et pour qu'il ne puisse pas se dégager je plaçais l'un de mes genoux dans son dos, le stabilisant sur le plancher.

**-Je t'avais prévenu il me semble?**

**-Jasper peux tu me les jeter dehors s'il te plait,** me demanda Bella, en prise avec sa souffrance.

**-Avec grand plaisir.**** Et une petite chose Edward, il ne sert à rien de t'enfuir je te retrouverais, et même avec l'aide d'Alice tu ne pourras pas m'échapper.** Je le relevais et tout en le relâchant je lui dis: **Tu devrais sortir seul avec le peu de dignité qu'il te reste. Mais n'oublies pas. ** Il se plaça sur le rebords de la fenêtre et dit à Bella:

-**Je reviendrais te chercher. Tu es mienne Bella**. Je grognais prêt à me jeter sur lui une nouvelle fois mais il fut plus rapide que moi et partit avant. Alice l'imita.

**-Je suis désolée,** dit-elle seulement. Bella ne la regarda même pas, préférant enfouir son visage dans le torse de mon frère qui referma ses bras autour d'elle pour la protéger, foudroyant du regard la voyante, en même temps que Rosalie grogna sur sa sœur.

**-Au fait Peter et Charlotte ne vont pas tarder à arriver.** **-Je sais,** répondis-je seulement.

**-Tu ne devrais pas partir, elle va avoir besoin de toi. **

**-Tu n'as plus à me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire. Et encore moins à essayer de t'immiscer dans la vie de Bella.**

**-De toute façon je veillerai sur elle,** me répondit Emmett, et je sentis Rosalie en accord avec son mari.

Rose venait de faire un grand pas avec Bella et peut-être que cela lui permettrait de pouvoir se remettre plus facilement de la trahison qu'elle venait d'essuyer, car Rosalie avait bien des défauts mais elle est était loyale et honnête. Alice baissa la tête et m'envoya sa culpabilité et son remords avant de partir à son tour. Je me tournais pour faire face à Bella, Emmett et Rose. Bella se retira des ses bras, elle se sentait vide, amorphe. Elle chancela, je sentis qu'elle allait perdre connaissance. Ces petits picotements annonciateurs d'un malaise qui chez les humains se traduisait par une multitude de petits points blancs devant les yeux. Je me précipitais sur elle pour la rattraper avant que ses jambes ne lâchent encore. J'eus largement le temps de la retenir avant qu'elle ne commence sa chute, puis elle perdit connaissance dans mes bras.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?** me demanda Rosalie.

**-Elle a reçu un sacré choc hier avec cette photo et elle a dû négliger de se nourrir également. En plus du stress et de toutes ces émotions, son corps n'a pas tenu.** **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de lui envoyer cette photo, tu devais bien te douter que ça l'anéantirait?** Grondais-je à ma sœur, alors que je plaçais Bella dans son lit.

**-Elle avait besoin de savoir dans quoi elle s'engageait. Ils la manipulaient et lui disaient de belles paroles sur l'amour éternel ou sur les amitiés précieuses, et dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné ils s'envoyaient en l'air. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'ils vous humilient de cette façon. Et toi aussi tu devais savoir.**

**-Je le savais, ça fait plus d'un an qu'ils entretiennent cette liaison**. **Depuis qu'Edward à quitté Forks pour fuir Bella. Elle est partie le chercher et lorsqu'ils sont revenus je l'ai senti.**

**-Et tu n'as rien dit, tu n'as rien fait?**

**-Comment veux tu piéger une voyante et un télépathe qui me surveillaient qui plus est.** **Et puis je crois qu'en fait je m'en foutais un peu aussi**. **Mais comment est-ce que tu as fait toi?** Je sentis un élan d'orgueil et de fierté émaner d'Emmett, je me tournais vers lui. **C'est toi?**

**-Ouais c'est moi, pourquoi? C'est si difficile à croire que je puisse avoir réussi à berner les deux trafiquants d'esprit?**

**-Non man c'est pas ce que je dis.** **Le message venait du téléphone de Rose, c'était juste une déduction** lui répondis-je voyant que je l'avais vexé. Il s'apaisa instantanément. **Comment t'y es-tu pris?**

**-En fait ça remonte à deux mois. J'étais en train de chasser, et en revenant je suis passé à proximité** **du cottage qu'Esmé avait l'intention de retaper pour Bella. J'ai voulu aller y faire un tour comme ça, pour voir le travail qu'il faudrait faire pour le remettre sur pieds**. **Quand je suis arrivé j'ai vu qu'il était totalement restauré, et j'ai été surpris dans le sens ou Esmé est** **généralement assez fière de nous montrer son travail.** **Je suis rentré et j'ai senti les odeurs d'Edward et Alice associées aux odeurs d'un coït. C'était assez clair comme preuve pour moi.** **J'ai cherché ton odeur à toi ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre mais non, il n'y avait que la leur.** **La maison est remplie d'affaires leur appartenant. Des habits, des bouquins, une hi-fi... enfin t'as compris, l'essentiel pour avoir une bonne petite garçonnière quoi. J'ai essayé de leur tomber dessus à chaque fois qu'ils partaient et que tu n'étais pas avec eux, mais ils me contrecarraient en permanence. J'ai laissé passer un peu de temps parce-qu'ils devenaient suspicieux** **à mon égard. Puis, la semaine dernière, j'ai eu l'idée du siècle**. **J'étais en train de regarder la télé lorsque tu étais à la chasse avec elle et Rose. Esmé était à la maison, Carlisle à l'hôpital et Edward avec Bella ici**. **L'émission portait sur les mères qui espionnaient leur baby-sitters à ****l'aide de web-cam familiales branchées en permanence**. **J'ai tout de suite attrapé la nôtre et j'ai filé dans leur cocon pour la placer sur l'ordinateur de la pièce principale, c'est là que l'odeur avait été la plus forte. Grâce notamment à un boitier de connexion à distance j'ai pu la relier à mon téléphone et à mon ordinateur.** ** Je ne l'ai pas cachée, qu'ils ne se doutent pas de quoi que ce soit. J'ai juste eu peur qu'ils y retournent avant que mon odeur ne disparaisse, mais non j'ai eu de la chance.** **Tous les jours j'allais surveiller s'ils avaient découvert la supercherie mais ils n'y sont pas allé. Puis hier soir alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de mater le match, elle a eu une vision, elle a sourit et je me suis douté que ça allait être pour ce soir. Elle est partie prétextant venir te retrouver**. **Je suis monté dans la chambre et j'ai attendu devant mon pc pour voir si elle allait bien au cottage, et effectivement elle y est allée. Elle est rentrée, s'est déshabillée, moins de vingts secondes après Edward est apparu et elle lui a sauté dessus. Je te passe les détails quoique j'ai la vidéo,** me dit-il en me montrant son téléphone.

**-Non ça va la photo m'a suffit**, répondis-je dégoûté.

**-J'ai voulu les confronter avec ces images...**

**-Mais je suis arrivée sur ce passage et j'ai vu ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Em' m'a expliqué son histoire et le résultat était devant mes yeux. J'ai décidé d'envoyer une photo à Bella, la vidéo aurait été trop dure à supporter. **Expliqua Rose.

**-La photo l'était déjà bien assez. Et pourquoi lui avoir envoyé à elle?** **Tu aurais dû me l'envoyer à moi. Tu devais te douter que cela l'aurait détruite. **

**-Je ne l'ai pas fait dans cet esprit là Jasper. Je te promets que mon intention était de vous ouvrir les yeux à tous les deux. Ils nous manœuvrent à leur guise depuis trop longtemps, il était temps qu'ils soient confrontés à leurs actions.** **C'est pour cela que j'ai retiré une seule image, en prenant soin de laisser quelques détails contre lesquels ils ne pourraient rien, comme les lambeaux du polo d'Edward. Bella est intelligente et elle sait qu'Alice nous empêchait de remettre deux fois les mêmes vêtements. **

**-Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait? **demanda Emmett

**-On va attendre que Bella se réveille et on la fera manger.**

**-Je ne sais pas faire la cuisine,** m'annonça Rosalie paniquée et dégoûtée d'avoir à manipuler une quelconque nourriture humaine.

**-Elle le fera elle même, nous veillerons juste à ce qu'elle ne retombe pas. Et puis je vais attendre Peter et Charlotte et ensuite je reprendrai la traque de la rouquine. Vous, vous resterez avec Bella car la menace** **du télépathe était sérieuse, il va tenter de la récupérer.** Emmett grogna distillant son instinct de protection dans toute la pièce. **Calme toi nous sommes trois, il va lui être difficile de nous dépasser.**

**-Pas avec Alice **me contredit-il.

**-Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas le choix. Une fois le problème de la rouquine réglé, je m'occuperai personnellement du télépathe. Et crois moi il ne s'approchera plus de Bella après ça. Ils me regardèrent tous les deux avec une forte concentration de questionnement.** Je savais à quoi ils étaient en train de penser.

**-Non elle ne l'est pas, ça n'était que du baratin.**

**-Elle n'avait pas l'air de mentir.** Reprit Emmett mécontent.

**-Non mais elle n'est pas infaillible non plus. Elle s'est déjà trompée par le passé. Tu crois que je ne le saurais pas s'il y avait un quelconque lien entre Bella et moi?** **Et surtout crois-tu que je l'aurais laissée à l'abruti d'ado si elle était mienne?**

**-Il est possible que vous ne vous soyez pas reconnus,** essaya Rose sans trop y croire.

**-On va peut-être lui foutre la paix non?** **Elle vient de terminer une relation avec un vampire et pas de la meilleure des façons. Si on pouvait éviter de lui en remettre un dans les pattes ce serait bien,** largua Emmet, son instinct de grand frère en mode protection activée.

**-Et puis moi j'ai d'autres projets que de rester avec l'humaine.**

**-Tu t'en vas?**

**-Oui, je ne vais certainement pas rester avec eux. Et puis j'ai trop longtemps délaissé Peter et Charlotte à cause de l'autre tricheuse. **

**-Hey man j'y pense tu vas bien?** **Je veux dire que tu es resté avec Bella toute la nuit, et ta soif tu gères? **me demanda-t-il avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude mais également avec fierté et confiance.

**-Ouais ça va, en fait je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant mais elle ne m'a pas donné envie cette nuit,** **ni même maintenant. Sauf lorsqu'il y avait Edward et Alice, c'est d'eux que venait ma soif. Les enfoirés...**grognais-je. **Ils me faisaient porter le chapeau depuis le début mais c'est eux qui avaient du mal à se contenir en présence de Bella, ça ne vient pas de moi.**

Je savais qu'Edward était sensible à l'odeur de Bella mais je n'avais jamais douté du contrôle ni de la maitrise d'Alice sauf qu'aujourd'hui je pouvais affirmer qu'ils avaient moins de maitrise de leur soif que nous tous dans cette pièce et moi y compris. Je me senti gonfler d'orgueil à cette constatation. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me vautrer dans mon contentement que Bella se réveilla.

**-Edward...** murmura-t-elle avec un déchirement qui devait être perceptible même à Rose et Em'.

**-Il n'est pas là ma belle,** lui chuchota Emmett qui prenait place à côté d'elle.

Elle se tourna et nous vit tous, puis elle posa son visage sur les cuisses d'Emmett et se remit à pleurer. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, partageant son chagrin. Je pouvais aussi sentir sa colère et ses envies de meurtre et je savais à qui il destinait ce dernier sentiment. Rosalie la regardait avec beaucoup de peine et de compassion même si elle ne le montrait pas.

**-C'est rien ma belle ça va passer il ne te mérite pas**. **Et je suis là moi, je ne te laisserais pas et Rose non plus.** Bella leva la tête et la regarda, elle était presque apeurée. Rosalie faisait peur à Bella mais il faut dire qu'elle s'était toujours évertuée à la tenir à distance.

**-Merci Rosalie pour ton honnêteté.** Lui dit simplement Bella.

**-Bella je veux que tu saches que si j'ai fait ça ce n'est pas pour te faire souffrir inutilement, ni même pour te faire fuir loin de la famille.** **Je voulais juste que tu saches qui ils sont véritablement, qu'ils arrêtent de te manipuler comme ils le faisaient**. Bella lui fit un signe de tête, reconnaissante, elle avait compris la réaction de ma sœur.

**-Bella tu dois aller manger sinon tu vas perdre connaissance encore une fois. **Lui conseilla Emmett.

**-Oui**, dit elle. Emmett se leva et s'écarta pour laisser la place à Bella de se lever. Elle allait le faire mais la tête lui tourna. Je l'attrapais encore une fois.

**-Il est vraiment temps que tu avales quelque chose. Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas mangé?**

**-Je n'ai rien avalé de la journée hier: j'étais en retard hier matin, à midi je n'avais pas vraiment faim et hier soir je n'ai pas eu le temps, quand je suis rentrée de La Push Edward était déjà là.**

**-Direction la cuisine** lui indiquais-je alors que je la portais pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse un nouveau malaise. Je l'installais sur une chaise, alors que Rosalie mal à l'aise lui demanda.

**-Tu manges quoi le matin? Qu'est ce que je dois te préparer?** Bella s'amusa, certainement à essayer de s'imaginer Rose en train de cuisiner, et pour elle de surcroit. Elle lui sourit et lui répondit.

**-Tu peux me prendre les céréales dans ce placard **luidit-elle en désignant le meuble concerné et un bol dans l'autre. Je sentis le soulagement et la reconnaissance de Rosalie, d'ailleurs cela se vit sur son visage car même Bella gloussa.

**-Merci**, lui répondit Rose. **Je ne me voyais pas manipuler du bacon ou quelque chose comme ça,** fit-elle avec une répulsion visible pour tous. Ce qui fit rire Em, Bella, et moi aussi je ne le cache pas.

**-Emmett tu peux prendre le lait dans le frigo s'il te plait. ** Tout le monde s'exécuta, je m'installais sur une chaise en face de Bella, alors qu'elle se servait et qu'elle essayait de reléguer au loin toutes ses émotions les moins agréables pour essayer de ne garder que ce moment de tranquillité qu'elle appréciait.

Elle était surprenante, être capable de gérer ses émotions de cette façon c'était vraiment peu courant chez les humains en général. Je l'observais attentivement, les paroles d'Alice ne cessant de revenir dans mon esprit tel un boomerang. À chaque fois que je les envoyais au loin elles me revenaient avec plus de force. Bella était une jeune femme intelligente, douce, aimante, entière et honnête. Elle avait toutes les qualités que j'aurais pu aimer chez une personne c'était une évidence. Et pour ne rien gâcher elle était jolie, d'une beauté naturelle? sans fioriture tout comme son caractère. Elle était fine, élancée et ses yeux en temps normal pétillaient d'une façon assez attractive je devais le reconnaître. Mais malgré toutes ces qualités je ne l'aimais pas. Je pourrais peut être y arriver si je l'avais voulu mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne le voulais pas? d'une part elle était humaine et en plus Emmett avait raison elle avait assez eu d'une relation avec un vampire. Et puis je n'étais tout simplement pas intéressé il n'y avait rien de plus à cela. Je dus rester trop longtemps à ma contemplation car je sentis Bella mal à l'aise et commencer à gigoter en face de moi. Je sentis également de l'amusement venant de Rosalie et de l'agacement provenant d'Emmett.

**-Tu sais je suis peut-être humaine mais je sens ton regard sur moi. Et ça me mets mal à l'aise,** me dit elle honnêtement, son visage dans son bol.

**-J'avais cru sentir en effet,** lui rétorquais-je. Je ne m'en excusais pas car je ne le ferais que si je regrettais un acte mais là je ne le regrettais pas. Elle releva le tête pour me regarder, surprise car avant je me serais excusé de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise.

**-Tu penses à ce qu'à dit Alice? Enfin pour toi et moi?**

**-Oui,** répondis-je simplement.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas je sais que c'est encore une manipulation de sa part. Je n'ai aucune attirance pour toi...je veux dire tu est beau mais.. oh! Merde...** fit-elle se sentant de plus en plus gênée. Elle rougit subitement alors qu'Emmett s'esclaffait bruyamment et que Rosalie s'amusait de la gêne de l'humaine elle aussi.

**-Donc je ne te plais pas!** Lui rétorquais-je pour la taquiner un peu plus. **Et en plus tu ne me trouves pas attirant, je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça.** **-Si..si tu es beau, comme tout les vampires, mais... Tu le fais exprès hein?** Me demanda-t-elle, comprenant enfin mon petit manège.

**-J'avoue,** lui répondis-je en lui faisant un sourire espiègle et charmeur.

Elle se figea alors qu'un courant électrique semblable à un électrochoc assez puissant la parcouru entièrement. Elle en était presque sonnée. Cela me surpris et m'inquiéta car elle ne réagit pas, elle me fixait, puis soudain c'était comme si elle n'avait plus de douleur, comme si ses sentiments et ses émotions qui l'habitaient depuis la veille au soir s'étaient mis en berne. Seuls la compréhension, et un sentiment de plénitude accompagnés de cette sensation d'acceptation résidaient en elle présentement.

**-C'est quoi ça?** Lui demandais-je. Elle ne répondit pas et restait figée à me regarder comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait. Je sentis Rosalie et Emmett s'inquiéter.

**-BELLA!** Criais-je en me levant. **Reviens et répond moi!** lui ordonnais-je.

**-Je...je sais pas** me répondit-elle en revenant subitement. Elle baissa les yeux et se sentit extrêmement gênée. Elle se leva pleine de questionnement, de doute mais cette sorte de certitude qui me déstabilisait. Elle alla nettoyer son bol dans l'évier sans plus me regarder.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?** Me demanda Emmett avec un taux d'inquiétude important.

**-Je sais pas, elle a déconnecté après avoir eu un choc.** **-Quel choc? Ça ressemblait à quoi** ?demanda Rosalie intriguée et soucieuse. **-C'était comme...**

**-Un électrochoc, **répondit Bella.

**-Un courant électrique lui traversant le corps,** terminais-je pour détailler cette sensation. Je vis Rosalie la détailler et elle ressentit de la peine puis de la résignation. J'allais lui demander de m'expliquer pourquoi elle ressentait ce sentiment qui était plus ou moins identique à celui d'Emmett.

**-Je dois y aller!** Nous informa Rosalie. **Avant que Peter et Charlotte arrive. Je reviens vite.** **Je vais avertir Carlisle et Esmé de ce qu'il s'est passé car si les deux autres sont rentrés ils n'auront qu'une version. Et au cas ou Peter et Charlotte arrivent là bas, je leur demanderais qu'ils les renvoient ici**. Je hochais la tête pour acquiescer à ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

**-Moi je vais me laver,** dit Bella en sortant précipitamment de la cuisine sans même me regarder.

Elle monta rapidement à l'étage, s'en voulant et s'auto-affligeant. Elle était vraiment bizarre cette fille. Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bains alors qu'Emmett s'installa dans le salon et alluma la télé, il tomba directement sur la chaine de rediffusion sportive. Charlie tout comme Em' aimait le sport et il était normal de tomber sur ce genre de chaine chez lui. Je me plaçais à côté de lui et scannais les émotions de Bella, ainsi que celles d'Emmett. Il était frustré et en colère, mais je pense que cela avait avoir avec ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Je voulais lui demander ce qu'il pensait de la réaction de Bella mais je ne voulais pas le contrarier encore plus, j'attendrais encore un peu et je le lançais sur quelque chose de moins vif pour ses émotions.

**-Tu sais Em' ton idée a été géniale,** lui dis-je. Je sentis soudain sa fierté. Il avait réussi à piéger les deux vampires les plus difficiles à surprendre et il pouvait en être fier ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde ça. Il allait répondre lorsque je sentis la peur panique de Bella et un sentiment de jubilation que je connaissais bien en même temps que son odeur qui venait de m'atteindre.

**-Merde il est là** dis-je à Emmett. Il se leva précipitamment et alla directement dans la chambre de Bella car nous l'avions entendue y retourner. Moi je sortis par l'extérieur mais trop tard, il courait déjà avec Bella dans ses bras. Cet espèce de salaud l'avait assommée et n'avait même pas prit la peine de la couvrir. Emmett avait sauté à sa suite et me rejoignit alors que nous le poursuivions.

**-Comment a-t-il fait pour qu'on ne le sente pas?** Questionna Em'.

**-J'en sais rien mais lorsque je vais lui mettre la main dessus je vais lui montrer qu'il ne vaut mieux pas jouer avec moi. Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de lui.** Grognais-je en colère. Mais cette enflure même avec Bella dans les bras était plus rapide que nous. Il arrivait à nous tenir à distance. J'eus une idée, je pris mon téléphone et appuyais sur le dernier appel.

**-Oui Major on arrive.** Répondit Peter avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de parler.

**-Peter il faut que tu arrives par le nord. Déployez vous de façon à ce que Charlotte arrive par l'Est mais attention aux odeurs,** leur rappelais-je.

**-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?**

**-Il faut que vous me rabattiez le télépathe sur moi. J'arrive par le sud et il est devant moi. Il a une humaine avec lui, ne lui faites aucun mal ou je vous tuerais moi même.** Le menaçais-je.

**-OK à vos ordres Major,** et il raccrocha.

**-Putain le con** !grogna Emmett.

Je compris la raison de l'irritation de mon frère. Cet abruti allait en direction de la frontière Quileute. Espérait-il nous fausser compagnie par là? Mais s'il la traversait je le ferais aussi, il ne m'échapperait pas. J'aurais pu l'arrêter depuis longtemps s'il n'avait pas eu Bella dans les bras. Je lui aurait lancé une douleur si virulente dans les jambes qu'il se serait écroulé au sol, mais s'il venait à tomber avec Bella il la tuerait sûrement. Et si ça n'était pas lui ce serait l'impact de son corps sur le sol ou sur n'importe quel autre obstacle à cette vitesse. Je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais obligé de le suivre et cela me mettait en rage d'autant plus cette enflure avait kidnappé Bella alors qu'elle était nue. Elle devait certainement avoir une serviette autour d'elle mais dans la manœuvre elle avait du la perdre car elle était assez pudique et elle ne se serait certainement jamais promenée nue en sachant que nous étions présent.

**-Merde** lançais-je lorsque plusieurs odeurs nauséabondes m'atteignirent. Je sentais les loups se déplacer en parallèle de nous.

**-Ça va se compliquer,** ajouta Em'.** On n'a pas le choix, si on le laisse passer nous ne reverrons plus Bella.**

**-Je sais. J'espère qu'ils vont l'arrêter. Ça refermerait effectivement l'étau mais il faut se dépêcher sinon il pourrait les manipuler eux aussi. Ils le connaissent plus que nous et il était le compagnon de Bella. Il pourrait profiter du fait qu'ils ne sont pas au courant. **

**-Putain!** Grogna Emmett essayant d'aller encore plus vite.

Je slalomais entre les arbres, m'aidant des troncs et des branches à ma portée afin de ne pas me freiner. J'aperçus enfin Edward au loin, arrêté avec Bella dans ses bras, en train de se faire acculer par les loups. Au moins ils l'avaient stoppé assez longtemps pour que je puisse le rejoindre. Je sentais la joie d'Emmett qui avait dû avoir le même raisonnement que moi. Nous arrivâmes vers Edward, une partie de la meute et les loups qui nous suivaient finirent de nous encercler. Nous étions cernés, pas moyen de pouvoir nous échapper sans en arriver à un affrontement. De plus les loups étaient assez instables, en colère pour la plupart dont un plus que les autres, avec un sentiment de protection et de jalousie intense. Je le regardais, c'était un loup brun qui avait les yeux rivés sur Edward ou plutôt sur le corps nu qu'il avait dans les bras. L'espèce de salaud, si elle tombait malade à cause de lui il allait finir dans un bûcher c'était certain. Il grogna en me toisant.

**-Bien Edward, et maintenant on fait quoi? **

**-Laisse nous partir et tout ira bien pour tout le monde.**

**-Ce n'est pas possible ça et tu le sais. Je ne te laisserais pas partir en tout cas pas avec elle**. Je sentais de l'interrogation venant du loup derrière moi un loup noir.

**-Il a tenté de l'attaquer alors qu'elle allait entrer dans sa douche, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la couvrir il a fallu que j'intervienne vite.** Mentit-il aux loups.

**-Mensonge! **cria Emmett. Les loups grognèrent contre mon frère. Comme je le pensais le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait allait nous être préjudiciable. Alice arriva dans le même temps.

**-Il dit la vérité j'ai eu une vision. De plus il a appelé son clan en renfort. Une femelle et un ****mâle, des buveurs d'hommes. D'ailleurs ils doivent déjà être là quelque part**. Leur dit-elle.

**-Je te jure Alice que je vais moi même te déchiqueter et te jeter dans un bûcher,** grogna Emmett dans une rage noir. J'essayais de le calmer car plus il s'énervait plus il rendait les loups nerveux et de moins en moins contrôlables, ils étaient déjà à la limite de nous attaquer.

**-Bien jouer, vraiment!** Répliquais-je avec le calme et l'aplomb que mes années de vie militaire m'avaient inculqués. **Mais tu oublies une toute petite chose Edward. **Je me tournais vers le loup brun qui pour moi et d'après les sentiments que j'en percevais, devait être l'ami de Bella.

**-Jacob? C'est bien ça?** Demandais-je au loup brun. Il hocha la tête certainement pour me répondre par l'affirmative mais j'avais pu déchiffrer son affirmation en même temps.

**-Bien Jacob, je sais que tu es l'ami de Bella. Je ne veux rien d'autre que l'aider. Elle n'est absolument pas en sécurité avec Edward. C'est une histoire un peu longue à raconter**.** Mais pour faire court il a trompé Bella avec Alice et elle l'a apprit, ils ont rompu mais il ne le supporte pas. C'est lui qui l'a enlevée alors qu'elle allait prendre une douche. **

**-C'est pas vrai Jacob, tu sais que je l'aime et que seulz sa sécurité compte pour moi.** Tenta Edward. Je le regardais avec un sourire perfide.

**-Si vraiment ça n'est que sa sécurité qui t'importe laisse là aux Quileutes** **elle sera autant en sécurité avec eux qu'avec toi.** Il grogna se rendant compte que je venais de reprendre la main. Le doute s'insinuait dans les esprits des indiens Quileutes. Je souris car ils étaient en train de se rendre compte que je venais de donner une alternative qui aurait dû normalement arranger tout le monde et surtout cela leur montrait que je n'étais pas forcément celui qui avait les arrières pensées les moins louables. Je vis Jacob se transformer devant nous pour redevenir un « humain », et le voir de ses propres yeux était déroutant, même Emmett était impressionné.

**-C'est vrai ce qu'il raconte? Elle t'a quittée?** demanda-t-il plein d'espoir, alors qu'il enfilait un short qu'il avait d'enroulé autour d'un cordon en cuire à sa cheville. Je souris devant l'angoisse grandissante d'Edward.

**-Passe lui Edward si c'est seulement sa sécurité qui t'inquiète, il saura en prendre soin je n'en doute pas. ** Il fit un pas en arrière avec un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres alors qu'il me toisait. C'est à cet instant que je sentis la fragrance de mes amis arriver. Merde pensais-je en moi même, c'était pas le bon moment, j'étais en train de prendre la main. Les loups grognèrent sentant mes amis arriver.

**-Vous voyez qu'on ne vous avait pas menti. Ils sont de son clan et ce sont des buveurs d'hommes**. Argumenta Alice.

**-Vous ne bougez plus,** ordonnais-je à mes amis. Ils se stoppèrent, grognant en me voyant entouré par les loups. Certains s'écartèrent pour les garder à l'œil.

**-C'est nouveau ça?** Demanda Peter.

**-Depuis qu'ils baisent ensemble,** lui répondit Emmett.** Et qu'ils essaient d'enlever ma petite sœur,** termina-t-il rageur.

**-Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas faite pour toi. **

**-C'est pas le moment Peter,** commandais-je.

**-Tu l'as trompée?** demanda Jacob, sa colère était équivalante à celle d'Emmett. D'ailleurs ce dernier eut une seconde idée de génie. Je crois que j'allais lui devoir des excuses pour toutes les fois où j'avais douté des ses capacités intellectuelles. Il sortit son téléphone.

**-C'est lequel l'Alpha?** Demanda Emmett sans tact. Le loup noir s'avança.** Je vais te montrer la preuve de ce qu'on avance, ne me saute pas dessus**. Il enclencha la vidéo et tendit l'objet devant lui pour que le loup et tous les autres hormis Jacob le voit. Et effectivement, même si je ne voyais pas ce qu'il se passait sur la vidéo, les bruitages et les gémissements étaient parfaitement reconnaissables. Jacob grogna, Edward recula serrant Bella dans ses bras, je sentais que la température de Bella chutait dangereusement. Il fallait vite intervenir avant qu'elle tombe en hypothermie, en plus elle restait totalement inconsciente il avait du frapper fort je pense, je sentais également son mal de crâne là ou il avait dû la cogner. **-Elle est mienne**, grogna-t-il à notre attention à tous.

**-Donne la moi sangsue, parce-que je te jure que je vais me faire une joie de te faire subir ce que je rêve de te faire depuis que tu me l'as prise. **

**-Elle est à moi!** répéta-t-il avec plus de force.

**-Elle ne l'est pas Edward et tu le sais. Redonne la à Jasper elle est à lui**. **Ça ne va pas bien se finir** déclara Alice essayant de le raisonner.

**-NON! Tais-toi!** Lui ordonna-t-il avec fermeté. Elle baissa la tête et tout me parut soudain plus clair, je comprenais enfin tout, c'était le lien qu'il me manquait. Et ça me sautait au yeux comme une évidence dès que je la vis agir de cette façon. Cette soumission était plus que révélatrice. Il n'y avait que dans deux cas de figures bien précis qu'un vampire se soumettait: soit par instinct de préservation, soit pour son compagnon et cela marchait dans les deux sens bien évidemment. Mais généralement c'était celui qui avait le caractère le plus fort ou le plus déterminé qui emportait la partie si je pouvais dire.

**-C'est lui? C'est ton compagnon?** Demandais-je à Alice. Elle baissa la tête, son silence était plus que révélateur.

**-Non elle n'est pas ma compagne, c'est Bella!** Lâcha avec mépris Edward.

Alice à cette phrase se sentit déchirée, j'eus presque de la peine pour elle. Se faire rejeter par son compagnon, qui en plus en préférait une autre à elle.

Jacob quant à lui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, il se transforma au moment où Edward affirmait que Bella était sa compagne. Il lui fit face sous sa forme lupine, je le vis se préparer à lui sauter dessus comme au ralentit. Ses pattes arrières se fléchirent pour lui donner l'impulsion nécessaire afin de lui sauter dessus. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle, sa colère était telle que je n'arrivais plus à manipuler ses émotions. Je voulu me précipiter pour protéger Bella de l'impacte, mais le loup noir me sauta dessus avant, croyant que j'allais m'en prendre à tenta lui aussi mais il se fit attaquer par deux loups également.

Je vis Jacob dans les airs prêt à se réceptionner sur Edward qui tenait fermement Bella contre lui et je dois avouer que j'eus presque peur, mais Alice intervint et se jeta contre Jacob pour éviter à Edward d'être touché. Un combat s'engagea entre Alice et Jacob, elle eut le dessus malgré sa taille ridicule en comparaison du loup. Elle lui porta un coup, j'entendis les côtes du loup se casser et il reprit sa forme humaine lorsqu'il tomba au sol.

Pour ma part j'essayais d'éviter les assauts du loup noir car j'étais focalisé sur ce qu'il se passait pour Edward et Bella. Une louve le tenait en respect avec un jeune loup, vue sa taille peu développée en comparaison des autres. Puis sans que je m'en rende compte je fus pris à revers par un des loups gris qui était quelques secondes avant contre Emmett. Le loup noir en profita pour me sauter dessus, il me prit à la gorge et sous la force de l'impact m'envoya au sol, lui sur moi ne desserrant pas sa prise de mon cou.

Dans le même temps la louve sauta sur Alice, mais elle était plus rapide que Jacob et beaucoup plus agile. Lorsqu'Alice tenta de lui porter un coup elle l'esquiva facilement et l'autre loup vint en renfort alors qu'Edward allait prendre la fuite avec Bella dans ses bras. J'allais donner un coup à l'Alpha qui me tenait en respect afin de me libérer pour partir à la suite d'Edward, lorsqu'il grogna de mécontentement contre la femelle apparemment qui avait une soif de vengeance hallucinante. Elle arracha un bras d'Alice ce qui la fit hurler de douleur. Edward se stoppa net et lorsqu'il se tourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait, il vit Alice et il fut parcouru par une peur sans commune mesure, puis cette sensation de courant électrique, cet électrochoc, que j'avais sentis chez Bella un peu plus tôt.

Il lâcha Bella au sol, un bruit sec inquiétant d'os cassé se fit entendre. Mais même ça ne le souciait plus, il ne voyait plus qu'Alice. Il sauta sur les loups qui étaient en train de dépecer la voyante et ils avaient fait du bon boulot si on pouvait dire. En un rien de temps ils l'avaient totalement démembrée. Bella gémit de douleur, j'en profitais pour reprendre le contrôle avant qu'il n'y ait plus de dommage car Emmett était en train de prendre l'ascendant sur les loups qui l'attaquaient et il allait les tuer tout comme Peter qui était en train d'approcher de moi et du loup noir avec la ferme intention de le tuer également alors que Charlotte couvrait ses arrières.

Je lançais mon pouvoir puissance maximum pour qu'il touche tout le monde et que tous cessent de se battre. Pas que tuer les loups m'indisposait mais pour le moment ce sont eux qui avaient rompu le traité et donc nous pourrions nous en tirer à bon compte, puis surtout je devais ramener Bella à Carlisle très vite car l'hypothermie était là vu que ses lèvres bleues ainsi que les extrémités de son corps, sans parler de la possibilité de commotion cérébrale et cette fracture que j'avais entendue. Tous s'écroulèrent au sol sous l'intensité de ce que je leur envoyais. J'avais moi même beaucoup de mal à résister, bien que j'avais plus de force et d'endurance qu'eux concernant la douleur et les souffrances de toutes sortes. L'Alpha m'avait lâché et gémissait au sol à côté de moi.

Je réussis à me lever mais avec énormément de difficultés, j'avançais, titubant et souffrant tout autant que les autres. Mon trajet était périlleux car il fallait que j'évite les corps qui jonchaient le sol en plein sur mon parcours. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait fallu des heures pour arriver à Bella. Elle aussi se recroquevillait de douleur malgré sa perte de connaissance. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas lui épargner ça, je ne le pourrais qu'une fois que je l'aurais dans mes bras. Mon périple était vraiment laborieux, j'avais rarement été aussi loin dans la puissance de mon don. Généralement je m'arrêtais à la limite du tolérable pour moi qui avais tout de même une marge plus importante que la majorité des vampires que je voulais dominer. Mais là ils étaient trop nombreux. Enfin j'arrivais à Bella et lorsque je m'agenouillais à ses cotés je réduisis l'intensité, ce qui était déjà beaucoup plus supportable pour moi. Ensuite je rejoignis rapidement mes amis et mon frère, et seulement à ce moment là je dissipais mon emprise sur eux. Ils mirent quelques minutes à s'en remettre pour les uns et quelques secondes pour les plus robustes. Les premiers debout étaient Peter et Emmett ainsi que le loup noir et Jacob qui malgré ses côtes cassées essayait lui aussi de se redresser.

**-Emmett donne moi ta veste pour Bella.** Il l'enleva et m'aida à l'enrouler dedans, heureusement qu'il était costaud car elle lui faisait un manteau, mais même comme ça il allait falloir rentrer rapidement pour la soigner.

**-Laisse nous Bella,** me dicta Jacob.

**-Si elle n'avait eu que son problème d'hypothermie je te l'aurais laissée mais j'ai entendu des os se briser je dois l'emmener à Carlisle pour qu'il la soigne Jacob**. Il grogna mais le loup noir grogna à son tour. Il se transforma devant nous et bien qu'on ai vu Jacob le faire deux fois cela n'en restait pas moins impressionnant et je crois que je ne m'y ferais pas.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux?** Me demanda l'indien qui à présent me faisait face.

**-Je vous dirais bien ce que vous en voulez mais Carlisle m'en voudrait.** **Ils n'ont violé aucunes clauses de votre traité. **

**-Ils ont enlevé Bella et l'ont blessée.** **-Oui et je vais m'occuper personnellement d'eux pour ça.** Lui répondis-je.

**-Laissez Bella avec les siens maintenant qu'ils ont rompu, elle n'a plus rien à faire avec vous. **

**-Ça ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger. Bella fait partie de la famille qu'elle soit avec lui ou non.** Rétorqua Emmett acide.

**-Elle est ta compagne.** me demanda Jacob. **-Et eux?** renchérit le loup noir en désignant mes amis du menton. **Ce sont des buveurs d'hommes ils n'ont rien à faire sur notre territoire.** Je fus content que le loup noir ait coupé la parole à Jacob dans le sens ou j'étais un peu anxieux concernant ce sujet. Car si ce que j'avais senti chez Edward, ce courant électrique, était bien ce que je pensais qu'il était il se pourrait que Bella m'ait reconnu comme sien, bien que ce ne soit pas mon cas.

**-Pour le moment ils sont sur nos terres et ils ne sont d'aucune menace** **pour les habitants de Forks ni des alentours. Ils respectent nos règles.** Répondis-je. **Vous en revanche vous avez franchit la frontière. Mais si nous pouvons repartir chacun de notre coté** **sans incidents plus ****dramatiques que ce qu'il vient de se passer, nous n'en tiendrons pas compte. **Il réfléchit, je le sentais en colère mais soulagé également.

**-OK vous pouvez partir mais s'ils viennent à fureter près de nos frontières ou s'il y a une seule disparition suspecte nous les tuerons. **

**-Ça me convient,** répondis-je. Je voyais que Jacob fulminait, la réaction de son Alpha ne lui plaisait pas, il était amoureux de Bella et la voir repartir avec nous n'était pas pour lui plaire. Je pris mon téléphone d'une main alors que je maintenais le corps de Bella contre moi avec l'autre et l'aide d'Emmett. Une fois l'appareil dans la main je le lui lançais.

**-Il y a tous nos numéros dedans, appelles pour avoir des nouvelles de Bella.** Il hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. **Nous devons y aller car l'état de Bella se dégrade.** Repris-je. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Edward qui était en train de rassembler les morceaux d'Alice. Les loups nous quittèrent mécontents mais plus serein.

_**-Toi on règlera nos comptes un peu plus tard ne t'enfuis pas car je t'assure que ce sera pire.**_ Lui transmis-je par la pensée.

**-J'assumerai,** me répondit-il avec sincérité sans même relever la tête.

**-Em' aide le et raccompagnes les après avoir fait chasser Alice. Qu'elle ne s'approche pas de la maison sans s'être nourri plus que nécessaire. **Il bougonna mais s'exécuta.

**-Tu veux que je reste et que je supervise?** me demanda Peter.

**-Non vous me suivez je ne veux pas que les loups vous mettent les crocs dessus**. Puis nous partîmes à notre tour. Je me dépêchais car les lèvres de Bella viraient au noir. J'arrivais à la villa, Esmé et Rosalie paniquèrent lorsqu'elles virent l'état de bella.

**-Charlotte va faire couler un bain** lui ordonnais-je alors que je montais vite à l'étage pour mettre des couvertures en plus autour du corps de Bella.

**-Esmé appelle Carlisle, je crois que Bella à un bras de cassé et peut-être même une commotion**. Elle hoqueta mais s'exécuta.

Le bain eut finit de couler, les lèvres de Bella étaient toujours bleues mais je sentais que sa température augmentait progressivement. Je la pris après l'avoir débarrassée de ses différentes couches et la plongeais dans la baignoire de ma chambre. Il eut l'effet escompté et aida Bella à revenir plus rapidement à sa température initiale. Par contre maintenant c'est son bras qui m'inquiétait mais Carlisle arriva et prit le relai auprès de Bella.

Personne ne m'avait encore posé la moindre question. J'avais entendu Rose appeler Emmett qui lui avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'était passé. J'allais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil du cabinet de Carlisle alors qu'il sortait Bella de l'eau. Elle souffrait, j'avais donc effacé sa douleur le temps qu'il arrive et qu'il lui administre des antalgiques. J'avais également enfoncé Bella dans un sommeil artificiel car je l'avais sentie se réveiller lorsque je l'avais plongée dans l'eau, et je maintenais tout ça en place. Il lui fit une injection d'antalgique et lui soigna le bras avec une bande de plâtre. Apparemment il n'y avait pas de commotion mais ce serait à surveiller.

Il me demanda après avoir terminé les soins sur Bella,ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait eu la version de Rosalie jusqu'à son départ de la maison de Bella. Donc je poursuivis le récit à partir de ce moment là. Ils étaient tous deux abasourdis par toutes ces révélations. Ils étaient tout de même fiers qu'Emmett et moi ayons pu gérer la situation avec autant d'intégrité et de flegme et d'autant plus ravi que nous ayons pu préserver notre entente avec les loups, c'était important pour Carlisle. Une fois ceci expliqué je les laissais dans le cabinet médical de Carlisle avec Bella, et je sortis rejoindre Peter et Charlotte qui étaient dans ma chambre.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà la première partie alors qu'en pensez vous? <strong>

**Lâchez vous dîtes moi ce qu'il vous passe par la tête après la lecture de cette première partie. **

**Et qui sait je vous mettrais la suite et fin rapidement :)**

**Aller bonne lecture et encore Joyeux anniversaire monkey girl ;)**

**Bet's**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les gens :)**

**J'ai été agréablement surprise de constater votre engouement pour cette histoire. Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes de toutes sorte. **

**Cette mini-fiction ce termine avec cette partie. J'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer cette partie (c'est dans celle-ci que se trouve la guimauve lol) j'espère ne pas avoir fait quelque chose de trop gnan-gnan, et que vous ne saurez pas trop déçu :) **

**Voilà je vous laisse lire cette dernière partie...**

**Bonne ballade avec le Major :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rappel du chapitre précédent.<strong>

_Carlisle me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait eu la version de Rosalie jusqu'à son départ de la maison de Bella. Donc je poursuivis le récit à partir de ce moment là. Ils étaient tous deux abasourdis par toutes ces révélations. Ils étaient tout de même fier qu'Emmett et moi ayons pu gérer la situation avec autant d'intégrité et de flegme et d'autant plus ravis que nous ayons pu préserver notre entente avec les loups, c'était important pour Carlisle. Une fois ceci expliqué je les laissais dans le cabinet médical de Carlisle avec Bella, et je sortis rejoindre Peter et Charlotte qui étaient dans ma chambre. _ **Chapitre 2: Faux semblant.**

**Pov Jasper.**

**-Merci à vous deux**, leur dis-je en rentrant.

**-On peut dire que tu sais organiser tes retrouvailles** me charria Peter, ce qui me fit sourire.

**-Ouais, n'empêche je vous avais dit d'éviter les odeurs des loups.**

**-Nous avons senti ta fragrance,** se justifia Charlotte.

**-C'est elle ta compagne?** Me demanda Peter. **C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit que tu me tuerais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose?**

**-Non. Enfin je ne crois pas, mais je voulais te poser une question à ce sujet.** **Ça t'a fait quoi physiquement lorsque tu as reconnu Charlotte? **

**-C'est comme si j'avais été frappé par la foudre, tout mon corps a été traversé par un courant électrique très puissant. Puis j'ai eu cet espèce de révélation, cette vérité qui m'apparut comme une évidence. Elle était faite pour moi et je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans elle. **

**-Pour moi ça a été plus ou moins pareil lorsque je l'ai reconnu. **

**-Ça veut dire que celui qui a eu cette révélation ne peut plus vivre sans l'autre?** Demandais-je paniqué. J'espérais que cette caractéristique ne s'applique qu'à l'état de vampire car je ne me voyais pas enchainé à Bella. Que ce soit pour quelques années ou pour l'éternité.

**-Oui Major tu ne pourras plus t'éloigner de ton humaine,** me charria Peter pensant que j'étais celui qui avait été touché.

**-En fait dans son cas c'est Bella qui ne pourra plus vivre sans lui.** Expliqua Rosalie en rentrant dans la chambre.

**-C'est l'humaine qui t'a reconnu? **demanda Charlotte abasourdie.

**-Apparemment,** répondis-je blasé. **Mais avec le fait qu'elle soit humaine ça ne devrait pas être aussi extrême non?** Demandais-je avec appréhension et espoir également.

**-J'en sais rien**, me répondit franchement Peter.

**-Si tu veux je peux t'expliquer ce que j'ai appris. J'ai fait des recherches il y a quelques années sur ce phénomène. Et de ce que j'ai pu en retirer, les femelles, enfin les femmes sont plus sensibles que leurs homologues masculins pour reconnaître leur compagnon. Sauf à quelques ****exceptions dont je fais partie mais cela rentre dans la seconde partie de l'étude. Il s'avère que la peur de perdre son compagnon face à un danger par exemple peut vous amener à le reconnaître. C'est plus ou moins lié à l'instinct de préservation, je pense que comme les compagnons sont les deux parties d'une même entité, perdre sa moitié serait se perdre également. **Nous apprit Carlisle.

**-C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour le télépathe,** approuva Peter.

**-Oui ils ont vécu ensemble pendant près de soixante ans, elle savait qui il était mais il a fallu à Edward la peur de la perdre pour la reconnaître. **

**-C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle est allée le chercher en Alaska lorsqu'il avait fuit? **Demandais-je.

**-Oui il n'y a rien de plus difficile à supporter pour deux compagnons que la séparation. Cela provoque des douleurs émotionnelles et physiques très intenses.**

**-Physiques aussi?** Demandais-je surpris. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec eux.

**-Oui lorsque vous êtes pour une raison ou une autre loin trop longtemps de votre compagnon c'est comme si votre cœur se comprimait, c'est très puissant. Même pour nous cet organe mort se révèle être la pire des souffrances qu'il soit. Dans ton cas si tu venais à quitter Bella trop longtemps je pense qu'elle risquerait l'infarctus. **

**-Tu plaisantes Carlisle?** m'emballais-je.

**-Non pas du tout. Le cas ne s'est jamais présenté dans le sens ou je n'ai jamais rencontré jusqu'à** **présent un humain qui reconnaît son compagnon**. **Mais je ne devrais plus être étonné des multiples improbabilités que Bella viole consciemment ou non** **d'ailleurs. **

**-C'est pas possible ça. Je ne vais pas me retrouver de nouveau attaché à une femme.** **En plus une humaine. J'ai des projets qui n'incluent en aucun cas Bella.** J'étais en colère, véritablement à bout. Je venais de me libérer d'une attache et pas de mon plein gré, même si je me rendais compte aujourd'hui qu'elle m'avait pourri la vie. Ce n'était pas pour en prendre une autre et plus contraignante que la précédente en plus. Alors ça non.

**-Jasper...**

**-Non Carlisle. Tu la considères comme ta fille grand bien te fasse. Mais il est hors de question que j'en sois responsable. Je n'y peux rien si elle m'a reconnu ou s'est imprégnée comme ses dégénérés d'amis Quileutes. Moi je termine ce que j'ai à faire ici et je m'en vais et une chose est certaine c'est que Isabella Swan ne sera pas du voyage. Je ne l'aime pas, elle n'est rien d'autre que l'ex d'Edward ou ta fille dans le meilleur des cas, mais pour moi ça s'arrête à ça!**

J'eus à peine terminé mon laïus que je ressentis une douleur si violente dans ma poitrine que j'ai cru qu'on était en train de me l'ouvrir, comme si mon cœur se faisait lacérer à vif. Une déchirure plus ou moins semblable à celle d'Alice lorsqu'Edward l'avait rejetée. Je savais que cela provenait de Bella, elle avait dû m'entendre. Je tournais la tête et je m'aperçus que les deux portes, celle de ma chambre et celle du bureau de Carlisle qui était également son cabinet médical, étaient ouvertes. Dans le même temps vu comment j'étais en colère j'avais très certainement dû hausser le ton.

**-Merde,** gémissais-je. Une multitude de sentiments quasiment identiques m'atteignirent en plus de la douleur de Bella. De la colère, du mépris, de la satisfaction, de l'affliction, du reproche. C'était atroce.

**-Arrêtez**! leur ordonnais-je.

**-C'est bien fait pour toi. Je n'ai jamais été autant heureuse que tu sois empathe,** me gronda Rosalie.

**-Va la voir Major et réconforte la,** me conseilla Charlotte avec beaucoup de reproche, mais avec espoir également.

Dire que j'étais agacé n'était pas un euphémisme. Je me levais sous les doutes et les craintes de tout le monde et me dirigeais dans la pièce de Carlisle. Bella était dans le canapé, son bras plâtré et un bandage autour de la tête. Elle pleurait dans les bras d'Esmé. Je m'en voulu de l'avoir mise dans cet état, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait entendre ce que j'avais dit. Mais bon j'avais des circonstances atténuantes aussi.

**-Bella?** L'appelais pour attirer son attention sur moi. Sa douleur s'amplifia et sa poitrine se comprima encore plus et je ne parlais pas de cette lacération qui j'avais l'impression s'était agrandit au son ma voix. Esmé était pleine de compréhension pour Bella et me réservait les reproches.

**-Bella je suis désolé**, insistais-je voyant qu'elle ne tournerait pas la tête vers moi.

**-Non tu n'as pas à l'être tu n'as pas tort,** dit-elle entre deux pleurs. Je sentis ce sentiment d'infériorité qu'elle ressentait en permanence avec Edward. Elle devait penser que je ne voulais pas d'elle parce qu'elle se pensait insignifiante.

**-Bell...**

**-Non laisse-moi, je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Emmett,** appela-t-elle.

**-Il n'est pas là,** lui rétorquais-je. Elle était déçue.

**-Carlisle?** Appela-t-elle espérant qu'il serait encore présent.

**-Oui Bella?** Répondit-il soucieux et plein de compassion.

-**Peux-tu me ramener chez moi. Je peux... je peux pas rester là,** dit-elle avec désespoir et tristesse.

**-Tu ne peux pas partir Bella. Edward n'est plus une menace pour toi mais il reste Victoria. **

**-Je ne peux vraiment pas rester ici Rosalie,** l'implora Bella.

**-Très bien je resterai avec toi.** Lui dit elle en partant. **Et toi tu diras à Emmett qu'il me rejoigne.** Me commanda-t-elle en passant à mes côtés pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une veste qu'elle donna à Bella. Peter vint s'asseoir en face de moi alors que je venais de regagner ma chambre.

**-Tu ne devrais pas la laisser partir dans cet état.** Me conseilla-t-il.** Tu le regretteras fais moi confiance.**

**-Peter, pour le moment je suis aussi perturbé qu'elle. Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour l'aider. Parce-que la seule chose qui l'apaiserait là tout de suite je suis incapable de la lui donner. Je ne l'aime pas Peter, je ne vais pas me forcer pour qu'elle se sente mieux et de toute façon elle est beaucoup trop intègre pour l'accepter. **

**-Je ne te dis pas de te conduire comme un amoureux transi si tu ne l'es pas. Et ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire. Mais tu as joué la carpette avec la voyante pendant soixante ans et ce n'était pas ta compagne. Elle, elle l'est.** Dit il en désignant Bella qui venait de partir pour rentrer chez elle accompagnée par Rosalie. Elle n'entendait pas notre conversation nous étions en mode communication vampirique, je n'allais pas répéter les mêmes erreurs.

-**Je sais Peter et c'est bien là mon problème. J'ai cru être amoureux d'Alice, en fait je l'étais au moins au début c'est sûr. Et maintenant que j'espérais pouvoir avoir un peu de recul pour « me refaire » je me retrouve enchaîné à une nouvelle femme.** **Une humaine Peter et pas n'importe quelle humaine en plus. **

**-Oui votre histoire est compliquée mais c'est la vôtre et c'est surtout ta compagne. Apprends à la connaître, laisse-toi du temps avec elle. Tu finiras par la reconnaître, c'est juste une question de temps. Tu as la chance de savoir qui c'est avant même de la reconnaître, tu as la chance de pouvoir la transformer toi même et surtout de pouvoir la protéger dès maintenant.**

**-Tu as peut-être raison mais pour le moment je dois prendre un peu de recul car même pour moi c'est un peu beaucoup tout ce qu'il m'arrive en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Hier à la même heure j'étais encore avec Alice, elle était encore ma femme, et Bella vivait le grand amour avec Edward. J'ai beau posséder des capacités surnaturelles je n'en suis pas pour autant plus apte à tout affronter sans un minimum de recul. **

**-Il a raison Peter. Pour nous c'est tellement naturel, mais lui ne l'a pas reconnue et puis ce n'est pas rien ce qu'ils viennent de traverser**. Me soutint Charlotte.

Je lui en étais reconnaissant car depuis que cette histoire avait commencé, je n'avais eu le soutient de personne et je commençais à me demander si j'avais bien fait de m'avancer et de contacter Peter et Charlotte pour qu'il viennent ici. J'aurais dû tout compte fait aller les rejoindre, laisser la famille se débarrasser du problème Victoria et prendre également en charge Bella.

Une peur panique m'arriva dessus au même moment ou les fragrances d'Alice, Edward et Emmett m'atteignirent. Je reconnus tout de suite la signature émotionnelle de Bella. Je sortis immédiatement pour aller la rejoindre. Il était hors de question que je les laisse la terrifier d'avantage. Je sais que je ne suis pas amoureux de Bella mais tant que je restais en sa présence je me sentais le devoir de la protéger. Peut être ce lien de compagnon j'en sais rien, mais c'était comme ça, et puis après ce que je venais de faire je crois que c'était le moins que je pouvais faire. Je me dirigeais sur le perron ou Rosalie tenait contre elle une Bella tremblante et suintant la peur par tous les pores de sa peau. Sa dernière confrontation avec Edward avait laissé apparemment des séquelles psychologiques. Je m'interposais entre elle et eux mettant mon corps dans le champs de vision de Bella. Instantanément elle se sentit rassurée même si la peur ne la quittait pas. Ils étaient face à moi main dans la main dégageant chacun de la culpabilité, du remord, et de la tristesse.

**-Bella,** tenta Alice. Mais seuls du dégoût, un sentiment de trahison et de la jalousie répondait à mon ex-femme.

**-S'il te plait pardonne moi, **la supplia Edward. De nouveau cette peur panique lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix. Je grognais pour les avertir.

**-Ramène moi chez moi s'il te plait**. Murmura-t-elle à Rose.

**-On y va,** lui répondit ma sœur en toisant les deux tricheurs avec mépris.

**-Bella** ! essaya une nouvelle fois Alice sincèrement peinée. **Ne... **

**-Laisse-la!** Grondais-je en mode protection tout comme Emmett qui s'était déplacé pour venir prendre sa petite sœur contre lui. Je sentais que la présence d'Emmett à ses côtés la rassurait, elle lui faisait confiance et je crois qu'il était le seul à bénéficier de ce sentiment surtout avec cette intensité en tout cas aujourd'hui. Elle était totalement laminée et j'avais ma part de responsabilité dans son état. Mais pour le moment je devais la protéger d'eux vu que c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

**-Tu viens pas?** Me demanda Emmett

**-Non, monsieur ne veut pas de sa compagne.** Lui répondit Rosalie sarcastique. Emmett grogna à mon intention. Je commençais sérieusement à en avoir plus que marre de devoir supporter les humeurs et les réflexions de tout le monde. Rosalie monta dans sa voiture et démarra après que Bella ce soit attachée.

**-Ne me la détruit au reste Jasper. Elle a déjà bien assez morflé comme ça.** M'avertit Emmett plus que sérieux avant de partir dans les bois pour rejoindre la maison de Bella. Peter qui était à mes cotés me posa une main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort. Puis je rentrais dans la maison sachant qu'une nouvelle discussion allait avoir lieu. J'étais pressé d'en terminer avec ça pour que je puisse aller chasser et prendre le recul dont j'avais besoin avant de me mettre à la poursuite de Victoria. Ils étaient tous installés dans les canapés se faisant face. Moi je restais débout avec Peter et Charlotte à mes côtés. Esmé était fâchée mais aussi très déçue et je crois que c'est cela qui chagrinait le plus les deux fouteurs de troubles. Carlisle était plus ou moins le miroir émotionnel de sa compagne.

**-Bien pour commencer je suis sincèrement content que vous ayez trouvé votre place l'un auprès de l'autre. Mais d'où je suis le moins satisfait c'est la façon dont vous vous y êtes pris pour y arriver. Vous avez sérieusement ébranlé cette famille. Et je peux dire que vous avez détruit Bella dans le processus. **

**-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais Carlisle. **

**-Je m'en doute Edward. Mais le résultat est là. Je suis en train de perdre l'un de mes fils et ma fille également à cause de vos manigances et de vos manipulations. **Il baissa la tête coupable.

**-Nous sommes vraiment désolés,** renchérit Alice tout aussi coupable.

**-Malheureusement ce ne sera pas suffisant. Vous avez vu dans quel état vous l'avez mise? Sans parler du fait que les Quileutes ont dû intervenir dans cette histoire et que vous avez failli rompre notre traité. Seule la sagesse de Jasper à pu éviter ce drame.** Chacun savait que Carlisle tenait vraiment beaucoup à ce traité. Ils ne répondirent pas, de toute façon il ne pouvaient rien dire pour essayer de se disculper ou pour arrondir les angles.

**-Vous savez je pense, la décision concernant votre sanction?** Ils acquiescèrent douloureusement ensemble.

**-Nous acceptons cette décision et nous reviendrons que lorsque vous nous rappellerez**. Déclara Edward.

**-Nous ne prendrons pas contact avec Bella, nous ne l'approcherons pas non plus,** continua Alice**. Nous irons nous installer chez Tanya le temps que cela sera nécessaire. **

**-C'est le mieux je pense car vous voir heureux ensemble dans sa position actuelle serait retourner le couteau dans la plaie. **

**-Nous le comprenons Carlisle. Et nous sommes vraiment désolés, je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait ces proportions là. Je n'ai rien vu venir.**

**-C'est ce que nous vous reprochons, **rétorqua Esmé toujours en colère.** Je comprends ton point de vue et la situation délicate dans laquelle tu as été toutes ces décennies. Mais dans l'histoire il n'y avait pas que vous. Bella est ma plus jeune fille et vous l'avez totalement anéantie avec cette histoire et comme si ça ne suffisait pas le sort continue de s'acharner sur elle alors qu'elle est à terre.** **Alors oui je suis en colère, parce-qu'en nous en parlant aussi bien l'un que l'autre nous aurions pu trouver une solution permettant à Bella de ne pas souffrir autant**. **Vous m'avez déçue. Je vous portais aux nues tous les deux, je vous avais placés sur un piédestal et vous m'avez trahie et trompée de la même façon que chacun des membres de cette famille ainsi que vos conjoints respectifs**.** J'espère sincèrement pour vous qu'elle va s'en remettre parce-que vous n'êtes pas prêts de réintégrer la famille dans le cas contraire**.

**-Je sais que nous vous avons déçus et que votre confiance en nous est sérieusement effritée et cela légitimement**. **Mais Alice a eu plusieurs visions depuis que Bella à entendu Jasper.** Déclara Edward avec précaution. **Et elles ne sont pas bonnes. Dans l'une d'elle elle prend toute une boite de barbiturique et ne se réveille pas. Dans la seconde elle part vivre chez sa mère et une semaine après meurt d'un arrêt cardiaque. Et la troisième est la plus inquiétante, elle et Charlie sont chez eux et Charlie lui dit que les Black viennent pour dîner et voir un match, puis plus rien. **

**-Je suis allée jusqu'à environ vingts ans dans le futur, elle ne réapparait jamais.** Termina Alice avec désolation et culpabilité.

**-On ne peut pas laisser faire ça!** Paniqua Esmé.

**-Non. Jasper, appelle Emmett dans un premier temps pour qu'il enlève tout les cachets** **qu'il trouvera. Il peut laisser le paracétamol pour la douleur, mais il enlève tout le reste. Ensuite nous allons la surveiller avec plus d'attention qu'on ne le faisait. Il va falloir créer des roulements pour rester à son chevet, et à proximité, qu'elle ne puisse rien tenter. Jasper tu as dit que tu avais laissé ton téléphone aux Quileutes?** **-Oui,** répondis-je en m'emparant de celui d'Esmé sur le meuble du salon pour appeler Emmett.

**-Tu devrais te rapprocher d'elle. Tu n'as même pas idée de ce que cela peut faire de se faire rejeter par son partenaire, **me conseilla Alice avec irritation et compréhension.

**-Au contraire j'en ai une vague idée, je suis empathe. **

**-Non tu ne sais pas, je peux te l'assurer. Il y a la douleur physique que tu peux ressentir mais il y a celle plus perfide, la douleur psychologique et elle est aussi néfaste que la première. Et tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur la seconde. Mais tu pourrais la diminuer en restant à ses côtés. Tu n'as pas forcément besoin de lui témoigner de l'affection. Elle pourra se contenter de ton attention.** Me dit-elle en se levant. Elle monta dans ce qui fut notre chambre certainement pour faire ses bagages et Edward commença à la suivre.

**-Je suis responsable de beaucoup de mauvaises choses et je suis prêt à assumer mes actes. Mais toi c'est sa mort que tu vas avoir sur la conscience.**

**-T'es plutôt mal placé pour venir me faire la moral tu ne crois pas,** le raillais-je.

**-Ou peut-être le mieux placé au contraire. Alice par chance pour moi est un vampire**. **Toi ta compagne est humaine, voilà où est notre différence**. **Elle ne pourra pas attendre que tu veuilles lui accorder ton attention ou que tu la reconnaisses dans vingts, quarante ou soixante ans. Si tout va comme elle l'espère tu as moins de quinze jours. **

**-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me donner des conseils sur la façon de traiter les femmes Edward.** Je sortis pour ne plus être dans le même endroit qu'eux car les limites de ma patience étaient très malmenées et je n'étais pas sûr de ne pas exploser dans la maison.

J'étais si tendu que j'étais à deux doigts de perdre mon contrôle. Peter savait qu'il valait mieux me laisser tranquille le temps que j'arrive à me calmer et je n'étais pas sûr d'y arriver tout de suite.

**-Honnêtement je partage ton avis,** me dit Edward qui venait de sortir de la maison après avoir rassemblé ses affaires. Il posa sa valise dans le coffre de sa Volvo.

**-À quel propos?**

**-Tu ne la mérites pas. Elle mérite beaucoup mieux que toi.**

**-Tu devrais te la fermer rapidement si tu veux pouvoir profiter de ta compagne plus longtemps.** Crachais-je.

**-Tu ne m'as jamais impressionné Jasper et si tu n'avais pas ton pouvoir tu n'aurais certainement aucun avantage sur moi. **Rétorqua-t-il suffisant.

**-Non Edward!** Cria Alice de l'étage alors qu'elle se précipitait vers nous.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. J'avais perdu le contrôle je lui sautais dessus. De toute façon je le lui avais dit que j'allais lui faire payer, il m'avait poussé à bout il était responsable de tout ce qui m'arrivait, il devait subir ma colère. Rien à faire que j'allais causer de la peine à Carlisle, Esmé ou peu importe qui d'autre. Il m'avait cherché il allait me trouver. Il m'esquiva mais j'enchainais rapidement, j'allais lui montrer qui était supérieur à l'autre et surtout que je n'avais pas besoin de mon pouvoir pour le dominer.

**-Tant que tu en es persuadé c'est l'essentiel, **lança-t-il sarcastiquement en parant mes coups et essayant de m'atteindre à son tour. Tout le monde était dehors, terrifiés à l'idée que l'un de nous ne soit blessé. Cela faisait de nombreuses minutes que nous nous affrontions d'un combat acharné et je devais avouer qu'il était doué, avec un peu de contrôle sur ses émotions. Mais il ne devait sa maitrise qu'au simple fait de lire mes pensés.

**-Ça a ses avantages effectivement,** me dit-il. **Tu es calmé maintenant? **

**-C'est bon Edward,** lui lança Alice. **Il a pu évacuer, mais tu es inconscient!** L'engueula-t-elle.** Il aurait pu te tuer et tu le sais. **

**-Il avait besoin de se défouler.** Dit-il en arrêtant le combat. Ce que je fis aussi, après lui avoir décoché un coup de poing magistral qui l'éjecta à plusieurs mètres. Il se releva avec un sourire contrit sur le visage, il ne l'avait pas vu venir celui-là. C'est vrai que j'avais besoin d'évacuer cette pression. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'étais moins perturbé ou que la situation s'éclairait pour moi ou que je lui étais reconnaissant, car franchement mes envies de meurtres étaient encore bien présentes mais ma raison était revenu également et je savais qu'Esmé et Carlisle m'en auraient voulu. Bien qu'en toute honnêteté le voir démembré était assez tentant.

**-Ce ne sera pas pour cette fois, **me fit Edward qui s'amusait de mes pensées, le con. Il avait foutu un putain de bordel sans nom et il s'amusait de nous voir embourbés. Je grognais mécontent.

**-Désolé ce n'était pas dans ce sens là.** **Je sais que je suis responsable de tout ça. Mais je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour arranger la situation. **

**-Tu sais quoi tu devrais dégager vite fait avant que je ne décide de mettre à exécution mes pulsions. **

**-Nous te contacterons Carlisle si je vois quelque chose susceptible de vous aider. Je sais que nous vous avons déçus mais s'il vous plait le moment venu pourrez vous dire à Bella à quel point je suis désolée. Que je l'aime sincèrement et que jamais je n'ai voulu lui faire de mal.**

**-Je crois que tu surestimes sa bonté Alice.** Crachais-je. **Elle a de quoi t'en vouloir.**

**-Oui je le sais et je ne surestime rien. Elle sait aujourd'hui ce par quoi je suis passée. Et elle est mieux placée que n'importe qui ici pour me comprendre et se mettre à ma place.** Edward lui prit la main bourré de remords, puis ils partirent à bord de la Volvo. Je me retrouvais seul avec Carlisle, Esmé et mes amis. Je décidais de partir à la chasse, j'avais besoin de m'isoler pour réfléchir.

**-Je vais chasser. Pour le moment Carlisle, si tu pouvais expliquer la situation avec Victoria à Peter et Charlotte. Je pense que je risque d'en avoir pour un moment.**

**-Tu passes voir Emmett et Rosalie après, **me demanda Esmé. Je reconnu là son tact pour me demander si j'allais passer voir Bella.

**-Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil, oui,** répondis-je.

Elle se sentit plus rassurée. Elle avait peur que Bella mette fin à sa vie. Il était évident que je n'allais pas la laisser faire, mais franchement je ne me voyais pas non plus rester enchainé à elle pour le restant de ma vie, ni de la sienne d'ailleurs, quelle qu'en soit la longueur. Je venais d'attraper deux cerfs et les avais vidés. Puis je m'étais installé au milieu de nulle part pour réfléchir à ce que je devais faire.

C'était mine de rien une grande responsabilité qui me tombait dessus. Et une responsabilité que je ne me sentais pas encore prêt à assumer. Je venais seulement de rompre avec Alice et en plus sans que j'ai mon mot à dire, sans explications, par la force des choses. Et aussi soudainement qu'abruptement je me retrouvais embringué dans une nouvelle relation dont je ne voulais pas. Ça n'était pas pour me faciliter la vie. J'avais toujours pensé qu'Alice était ma compagne, mais je me rendais compte aujourd'hui que l'amour que je ressentais chez elle était destiné à Edward, et non à moi. Je pris conscience également qu'en fait j'ai toujours été sous l'emprise d'une femme, ça a commencé par ma mère qui était une femme autoritaire. Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement en étant femme de colonel et mère de quatre enfants et que des garçons de surcroit, nous l'aurions mangé toute crue à l'époque. Puis ensuite Maria, là c'était une autre histoire, Maria m'avait transformé, m'avait modelé et avait fait ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais en moi. Puis Alice et aujourd'hui je me rendais compte de deux choses: la première elle ne m'aimait pas et ne m'avait jamais aimé, et la seconde je n'avais été qu'un pantin dans ses mains.

Et puis maintenant Bella. Qu'allait-elle vouloir de moi que je n'ai pas déjà donné ou expérimenté avec les autres? Est-ce qu'une seule de ces femmes m'avaient jamais aimé pour moi et pas par intérêt, par obligation ou par nécessité? Je me posais sérieusement la question. Est-ce que j'étais prêt à me brûler les ailes de nouveau surtout si peu de temps après une rupture assez brutale? Non. La réponse était définitivement non. Je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas. En plus qu'est-ce que l'avenir me réservait, comment allais-je vivre? En fait je crois que c'est l'incertitude qui me faisait peur, le changement aussi d'ailleurs. Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement après avoir vécu soixante ans avec une personne qui prenait toutes les décisions. Une personne sûre d'elle et sur qui je pouvais me reposer et me laisser guider et diriger. Bella n'était pas comme ça, elle était tout le contraire. Bella avait besoin de quelqu'un de stable, et ce n'était véritablement pas moi. Je devais avoir une discussion avec elle. Déjà pour m'assurer qu'elle ne ferait pas de connerie, et ensuite pour lui expliquer mon point de vue. Elle était intelligente et je suppose qu'elle me comprendrait, même si cela ne sera pas facile pour elle à entendre, je sais qu'elle en était capable. Elle avait cette facilité de compréhension et de pardon également, alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas en bénéficier de nouveau. Après avoir pris cette décision je me levais pour aller chez Bella, je devais voir comment elle allait pour discuter avec elle. Je reçu un texto que j'ouvris.

_**-Pas aujourd'hui, c'est trop tôt.**_ Bien évidemment ce message venait d'Alice. Elle commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Maintenant qu'elle était avec son véritable compagnon il était hors de question qu'elle essaie encore de me diriger, mais surtout encore plus improbable, que je l'écoute. J'arrivais à la maison de Bella. Son père était présent, Emmett lui était dehors devant la maison alors que Rosalie était avec Bella et Charlie. Elles essayaient de raconter à Charlie que nous avions tous été en ballade en forêt derrière chez nous et que de part un pari stupide entre Emmett et Bella, elle avait grimpé dans un arbre pour lui prouver que les filles étaient aussi douées que les hommes et que bien évidemment elle était tombée se cassant le bras. L'histoire bien qu'abracadabrante parut satisfaire la curiosité de Charlie. Il demanda quand même ou était Edward parce-qu'en temps normal il était présent. C'est Rosalie qui lui répondit qu'Edward serait absent quelque temps pour une affaire de famille. Et il dut certainement décrypter quelque chose sur le visage de Bella car il fut envahi par la suspicion et lui demanda.

**-Bella qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Edward? ** **-Nous avons rompu,** répondit-elle simplement.

**-Oh.. je..**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas papa c'était ma décision, tout va bien je suis juste un peu sonnée encore par cette journée. Si tu ne m'en veux pas trop je vais aller me coucher. Peux-tu te commander une pizza, je suis pas en état de cuisiner. **

**-Pas de soucis ma puce va te coucher et repose toi tu as vraiment une mine à faire peur ce soir.**

**-Je m'en doute. Bonne nuit papa. **

**-Bonne nuit Bella,** répondit-il inquiet.

**-Bonne nuit Rose,** dit elle.

**-Bonne nuit Bella. Je serai là demain, je t'aiderai pour tes tâches à la maison.**

**-Ce n'est pas la peine reste avec Emmett. J'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude. **

**-Je sais ce dont tu as besoin et je serai donc là demain matin. Bonne nuit Bella,** dit-elle d'un ton sans appel. Bella souffla puis se résigna et monta enfin dans sa chambre.

**-Merci Rosalie, je suppose que Bella ne me dira pas ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé avec Edward. Et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir le savoir. Mais je te remercie d'être présente pour elle. Surtout qu'il est ton frère. **

**-Il est mon frère mais Bella fait aussi partie de notre famille. Même si sa relation avec Edward est terminée. Nous veillons les uns sur les autres chez nous. **Il était plein de reconnaissance pour Rosalie mais aussi pour le reste de notre famille. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit à son tour et sortit pour nous rejoindre. Avec Emmett nous n'avions pas parlé, nous étions restés attentif à ce qu'il se passait dans la maison. Elle arriva à nos côtés.

**-C'est pas la forme il va falloir la surveiller de près, je l'ai entendue chercher dans sa pharmacie tout à l'heure. **

**-Je reste là pour le moment si vous voulez aller chasser.** Leur proposais-je.

**-Je reste avec toi,** me proposa Emmett avec méfiance.

**-Je ne la laisserai pas Emmett. **

**-Ce n'est pas ce qui me fait le plus peur. Rose m'a dit ce que tu as dit et ce que Bella a entendu. J'ai autant peur de tes actes que de tes paroles.**

**-Emmett c'est pas le moment. Va chasser car à partir de demain vous devrez tourner qu'entre vous deux, Carlisle et Esmé. Je vais commencer à chercher la piste de Victoria avec Peter et Charlotte. **

**-Fais attention à toi ! Ne l'enfonce pas plus, elle a assez souffert pour le moment. Laisse lui un peu de répit. **M'avertit de nouveau Emmett.

**-Ne t'en fais pas je vais l'endormir et la garder à l'abri des cauchemars.**

Il ne me faisait pas totalement confiance je le sentais et cela me toucha mais je pouvais comprendre qu'il protégeait la moins endurcie de nous deux. Et puis Bella avait toujours eu sa préférence ce n'était pas nouveau. Ils partirent et j'attendis que Bella aille dans sa salle de bain pour faire irruption dans sa chambre. Je m'installais dans le rocking-chair. Je n'avais pas besoin de scanner ses émotions vu qu'elles m'atteignaient avec force. Il y avait cette tristesse si profonde qu'elle en était pratiquement contagieuse, ce vide si déstabilisant, cette douleur que je n'avais encore jamais ressentie auparavant. C'était un mélange d'oppression physique, d'angoisse, de malaise et une certaine dépendance physique, un peu comme les toxicomanes en manque de leur drogue. C'était peut-être cette fameuse douleur dont me parlait Carlisle. Celle que ressentait les compagnons loin de leur moitié. Si c'était vraiment ça j'étais plutôt mal barré. Elle termina sa toilette, je l'entendis souffler désespérément, puis elle revint dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et ne vit même pas que j'étais là. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et alla directement dans son lit. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas vu. Elle se sentait si seule que cela me culpabilisait et me rendait encore plus misérable. Je ne savais pas qu'elle attitude adopter, si je devais lui faire part de ma présence ou s'il était préférable de l'endormir. J'optais pour la seconde solution. Je lui retirais le plus de poids possible et lui envoyais une dose massive de bien être et de sérénité en même temps qu'une bonne dose de léthargie. Elle se rendit compte que j'y étais pour quelque chose car elle murmura un bref :

**-Merci Jas...** Elle s'endormit avant de terminer sa phrase mais j'avais pu sentir son soulagement lorsqu'elle avait compris que j'étais à proximité et que je la soulageais temporairement. La nuit se passa plus ou moins calmement. Il avait fallu que j'intervienne en tout trois fois pour repousser ses cauchemars. Elle était vraiment torturée car même dans ses rêves elle n'était pas au repos. Le matin arriva et je décidais de la garder endormie jusqu'à ce que Rosalie arrive. Son père passa dans sa chambre ce matin là. Je pu me faufiler par la fenêtre lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Je l'entendis aller jusqu'au lit de sa fille et il lui remis ses cheveux autour de son visage.

**-Ma petite fille j'espère que tu ne vas pas faire comme moi et ne pas ruminer sur cette relation pour le reste de ta vie.** Murmura-t-il avec beaucoup de peine et de tendresse pour sa fille. Il lui embrassa le front et ressortit de sa chambre pour aller se préparer. C'était son dimanche d'astreinte donc il serait encore absent pour la journée. C'est pour cela qu'il avait été reconnaissant à Rosalie de s'être imposée auprès de Bella. Il partit rapidement après avoir avalé son café alors que j'avais repris place dans la chambre de Bella. J'avais l'intuition que j'allais être à cette place très souvent mais bizarrement cela ne me dérangeait pas dans le sens où ici c'était calme que je pouvais penser et rester serein à profiter d'un moment de sérénité. Rosalie arriva avec Emmett, ils passèrent par la fenêtre c'était à se demander à quoi pouvait servir les portes, nous passions en permanence par sa fenêtre de chambre.

**-Alors la nuit? **Demanda Emmett

**-Ça a été rien à signaler. J'ai veillé à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de cauchemars et ça a l'air d'aller. **

**-OK, on prend le relai, cette nuit Carlisle et Esmé viendront nous relever. **

**-Demain il y a cours. Il faudrait que tu y sois sinon nous allons attirer un peu trop l'attention sur nous. Il manque déjà Edward et Alice, il serait douteux que tu ne sois pas présent. **

**-Putain, c'est pas comme ça que je vais pouvoir trouver la salope rousse!** M'agaçais-je.

**-Je sais, mais en plus pense au fait que Bella a besoin que tu ne sois pas trop loin pour que la douleur reste supportable et surtout qu'elle ne vienne pas à craquer au lycée**. Renchérit Emmett.

**-Ouais je sais, je serai en cours demain.** Répondis-je dépité de devoir encore jouer cette mascarade qui m'horripilait au plus haut point. Surtout que j'avais vraiment plus intéressant à faire que de perdre mon temps le cul assis sur une chaise à écouter un abruti en train de déblatérer des choses dont ils se fout comme de son premier crayon.

Je partis rejoindre Peter et Charlotte qui m'attendaient dans les bois environnant. Nous passâmes la journée et la nuit à ratisser large autour de Forks Nous nous étions arrêtés au milieu de la nuit à une quinzaine de kilomètres de Seattle pour moi, à Longview pour Peter et Hoquiam pour Charlotte. Nous étions restés en contact téléphonique mais aucune piste, pas une odeur vampirique dans la région. Ce qui ne nous laissait pas d'autre alternative que d'attendre qu'elle nous tombe dessus et se préparer un plan d'attaque. Pour ça il nous faudrait le don d'Alice et je ne me voyais pas devoir lui demander cela.

Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus c'était de savoir combien de temps j'allais être en standby attendant que la salope rousse attaque. Le temps que j'allais devoir rester à Forks et mettre mes propres projets en suspens. Nous rentrâmes à temps pour que je puisse prendre une douche et repartir aussitôt en cours. Tout ça sous les railleries de Peter et Charlotte. Je grognais pour la forme mais j'étais content d'avoir mes amis près de moi. J'arrivais en cours et je vis Rosalie et Bella entrer dans le bâtiment, elles m'avaient vu arriver mais je voyais bien que Bella m'évitait en plus du fait que je le sentais. La douleur était toujours là et même amplifiée par rapport à la nuit précédente. Emmett vint à ma rencontre.

**-Ça a été?** Demandais-je alors qu'il émanait une grosse quantité d'inquiétude.

**-Elle a très mal dormi et en plus elle ne mange pas**. Me répondit-il. Je le regardais aussi dépité que lui. Cette cochonnerie de lien commençait sérieusement à me bouffer la vie.

**-OK, j'ai compris. Je resterais la nuit près d'elle**, bien que cela ne me dérangeait pas en soit dans le sens ou elle dormait. Mais devoir être sur son dos pour vérifier qu'elle ne se fragilise pas, j'avais passé l'âge de faire du baby-sitting. Nous allâmes en cours et au plus les heures avançais au plus l'appréhension de Bella augmentait mais sa douleur également. Midi arriva et j'allais comme tous les jours au réfectoire, je pris mon plateau et pour une fois je scannais les étudiants afin de savoir ce qui était le plus agréable pour eux. Et je suivis l'avis majoritaire pour me servir enfin c'est pas moi qui allait manger ce truc bien évidemment.

**-Tu joues aux gourmets aujourd'hui,** me railla Emmett.

**-Ouais je suis de corvée de nourriture aussi, **lui répondis-je. Il comprit car il hocha la tête.

Nous prîmes place à notre table habituelle, Rosalie arriva mais sans Bella. Elle nous avertit qu'elle arrivait avec ses amis humains. Tu parles ils jubilaient tous parce qu'avec la tête de Bella et à l'avoir vue arriver avec Rose ce matin ils en étaient vite venus à la conclusion qu'elle et Edward s'étaient séparés. Ils n'avaient pas tort mais là ou c'était de l'hypocrisie à l'état pur c'est que tous faisaient mine d'être désolés pour Bella mais tous jubilaient intérieurement et plus les mecs que les filles, normal Edward n'était pas là. Ils arrivèrent tous en troupeau et Bella au milieu avec Stanley qui n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions auxquelles Bella n'accorda aucun intérêt. Elle était présente physiquement mais son esprit était ailleurs, elle était en mode automatique. Elle attrapa un plateau et prit une bouteille d'eau et une pomme, rien de plus. Je savais que j'avais bien fait de charger mon plateau. Ils s'installèrent à une table, Bella toujours avec eux elle n'avait pas osé regarder dans notre direction et elle avait lutté pour s'y contraindre. Elle nous tournait le dos et ne toucha même pas à ce qu'elle avait prit. Je me levais assez contrarié de devoir aller la chercher parmi les humains.

**-Vas y gentiment** me dit Emmett de façon à ce que l'on soit les seuls à l'entendre. Forcément le fait que je m'approche de leur table fit cesser toutes les conversations et je sentis l'appréhension de Bella croitre alors qu'elle s'était rendue compte que tout le monde regardait dans ma direction.

**-Bella... y a Jasper qui vient,** lui murmura Stanley à l'oreille. Bella paniqua. Je lui envoyais du clame. Arrivé à sa hauteur je me penchais à son oreille n'accordant aucun regard ni intérêt pour les personnes qui nous entouraient. Elle se sentit soulagée, le fait de me sentir proche d'elle et de sentir mon odeur peut-être, le fait de savoir que je lui accordais mon attention aussi certainement.

**-Viens avec moi,** lui dis-je.

**-Non, je suis bien ici,** répondit-elle fébrile. Les autres entendirent sa réponse et beaucoup d'interrogation se dégageait de cette table. Très bien elle voulait le prendre comme ça. Je me redressais et la toisais alors qu'elle ne bougea pas.

**-Isabella tu viens avec moi!** Lui commandais-je. Je sentis du choc venant de tout le monde devant le ton autoritaire que je venais d'employer.

**-Jasper... **tenta-t-elle.

**-Non tu viens un point c'est tout!** Je savais qu'avec ce lien si je m'affirmais plus fort qu'elle elle devrait se plier. Elle se résigna et se leva.

**-Tu ne vas pas y aller. **S'estomaqua Mike. **Tu n'as pas à lui donner d'ordre toi!** M'attaqua-t-il. Ce qui aurait pu me faire sourire. D'ailleurs je souris et je sentis même l'amusement d'Emmett derrière moi. Et l'angoisse grandissante de Bella.

**-Et tu vas peut-être m'en empêcher?** Demandais-je sarcastiquement. Un élan de courage le prit alors que j'étais en train de le provoquer devant ses amis. Il se leva pour me faire face. Bella eut vraiment peur cette fois-ci.

**-Laisse tomber Mike de toute façon je dois leur parler on se voit tout à l'heure en cours.** Dit-elle pour l'apaiser mais surtout pour le protéger de moi. Il ne s'assit pas, elle posa sa main sur moi et fut parcourue d'un frisson.

**-S'il te plait Jasper,** murmura-t-elle. Je détournais mon attention sur elle. Elle me suppliait autant par son regard que par ses émotions. Mais je me suis rendu compte que sa douleur s'estompait en restant aussi proche de moi. Je lui posais la main dans le dos pour l'accompagner à notre table. Une fois installé je lui poussais mon plateau devant elle.

**-J'ai pas faim,** murmura-t-elle en fixant le plateau. Et je pouvais sentir qu'elle disait vrai mais son corps avait des besoins et même si elle n'en avait pas envie elle devait le faire.

**-Tu manges!** Recommençais-je. Je ressentis un sentiments nouveau enfin par rapport à ceux de ces deux derniers jours. De l'agacement et un peu de colère.

**-Il va falloir que tu arrêtes ça, **me dit-elle déterminée. **Tu ne peux pas prendre que ce qui t'arrange, c'est soit tout, soit rien. Et comme tu as choisi le rien, tu arrêtes avec ça!** Me dit elle en colère alors qu'elle prenait une fourchette de cette chose que j'avais mis dans le plateau.

**-Arrêter avec quoi** ? lui demandais-je bien que je savais pertinemment de quoi elle parlait.

**-Ce que tu fais avec moi. Devoir vivre avec le fait que je dois partager ma vie ou mon entité, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est en réalité avec toi n'est pas mon choix.** **Mais contrairement à toi je ne l'ai pas. Mais te voir me posséder et me faire faire tout ce que toi tu veux ça ne va pas être gérable.** Me dit-elle en continuant à manger.

**-C'est l'une des particularités des liens entre compagnons. Lors d'un diffèrent c'est celui qui à le plus fort tempérament sur l'instant qui prendra le dessus sur l'autre**. Lui expliqua patiemment Rosalie.

**-Ça veut dire que je vais être sa marionnette?** Lui demanda-t-elle complètement paniquée.

**-Dans une certaine mesure oui. Enfin c'est relatif il ne s'en servira que pour ton propre bien,** lui dit elle en ancrant son regard dans le mien pour me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt d'en abuser. Ce que je trouvais dommage dans le sens ou elle serait docile et nous pourrions relâcher un peu la pression, mais bon j'avais peut être l'esprit un peu trop pratique, mon coté militaire certainement.

**-Je n'en abuserais pas tant que tu te comporteras comme il se doit. Tu prends soin de toi, tu manges et tu ne fais pas de conneries qui nuiraient soit à ta santé, soit à ta vie**. Elle me regarda suspicieuse, elle savait que je savais. Je hochais la tête pour lui faire comprendre que l'on était bien sur la même longueur d'onde.

**-Pendant que j'y suis évite ce Newton ses intentions sont pas très honnêtes. **

**-T'es pas un peu gonflé,** me houspilla Rosalie. **-Pourquoi?** Demandais-je surpris.

**-Tu la rejettes par ce que de ton côté le processus ne s'est pas mis en marche et en plus tu te permets de lui dire qui elle doit fréquenter. ** **-Ce que j'en dis moi c'est juste ce que je sens, après elle est assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle veut,** me défendis-je. Effectivement je n'avais pas pensé à cette interprétation.

**-De toute façon la dispute est hors de propos dans le sens ou Bella ne voit personne d'autre que toi.** Répondit Emmett nonchalamment. Bella baissa la tête gênée. Puis elle se leva.

**-J'ai fini,** déclara-t-elle seulement. Et elle partit, en même temps qu'elle s'éloignait je sentais qu'elle se remettait à cogiter et je sentais également ce vide interne qui ne la lâchait pas.

**-Elle va toujours être comme ça?** demandai-je au deux autres.

**-Non elle redeviendra elle même le jour ou tu l'auras accepté. **

**-Alice n'était pas comme ça? **

**-Alice est un vampire et en plus Edward à toujours été proche d'elle même s'ils n'avaient pas les relations de compagnons.** **Il lui portait de l'intérêt et était toujours à ses côtés**. Rétorqua Rosalie.** Je trouve que Bella ne s'en sort pas si mal que ça en étant humaine et en ayant traversé ce qu'elle a traversé. **

**-Cette douleur constante dans sa poitrine pourquoi vous ne la ressentez pas vous aussi lorsque vous êtes séparés?**

**-Parce que nous savons que nous allons nous retrouver sans parler du fait que nous avons aussi plus d'expérience.** Répondit Emmett. **Et puis nous savons aussi que nous nous aimons. Ce** **n'est pas le cas de Bella. Donc pour elle c'est douloureux. **

Merde je dois dire que ressentir la souffrance de Bella ne m'aidait pas à rester sur mes positions, je voulais partir mais je savais que je la condamnais de cette façon. Si j'essayais d'être plus attentif elle aurait moins mal et ce serait plus supportable mais jusqu'à quand? C'est vrai qu'il y avait pire comme contrainte. Bella était gentille, douce, attentionnée, aimante, cultivée et intelligente, et puis elle était belle aussi, même dans son état humain. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à l'aimer, surtout si elle était ma compagne? Et de part ce que je ressentais c'était vraiment le cas. Pfff j'étais perdu, je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais partagé entre mon désir de fuir et commencer une vie différente de ce que j'avais vécu et ma conscience (car il semblerait que j'en ai une) qui me disait de rester ici pour prendre soin de Bella, et pas que jusqu'au moment ou je pourrais brûler Victoria. Je sentais Bella en prise avec ses émotions, elle luttait contre son envie de pleurer, son désespoir.

**-Je vais faire des efforts,** les avertis-je ce qui les soulagea. Puis je sortis et suivis son odeur j'arrivais derrière le lycée dans cet endroit où personne n'allait jamais. Elle était assise dans l'herbe encore humide, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Je m'installais silencieusement derrière elle mais elle sentit le mouvement d'air et releva la tête qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux.

**-Ce n'est que moi,** lui dis-je pour la rassurer. Elle se sentit mieux mais plus angoissée. Je la pris par la taille, elle se saisit de surprise alors que son cœur s'apaisait à mon contact, puis son corps finit par se détendre également. C'était impressionnant de constater par moi même autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement les réactions de tout son être à ma proximité, à mon touché. Je la tirais pour qu'elle soit contre moi. Elle se laissa faire profitant de ce moment où son corps était détendu et il l'était totalement lorsque nous avions un contact physique.

**-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. **Me dit-elle.

**-Je ne fais rien par obligation,** répondis-je. **Mais tu en as besoin.**

**-Merci mais je crois qu'il faut que je m'habitue à ton absence**. **Et là tu ne me facilites pas la tâche,** dit elle alors qu'elle amorçait un geste pour se relever.

**-Non reste là. Écoute Bella je sais que je n'ai pas été délicat. Mais tout comme toi je suis perdu c'est aussi nouveau et difficile à comprendre pour moi que ça l'est pour toi.**

**-Jasper tu sais que je n'ai pas choisi ce qu'il m'arrive, que j'essaie de me tenir et de me contrôler comme je peux. Mais saches que tu me fais encore plus de mal à venir et essayer d'être attentif et me prendre dans tes bras.**

**-J'ai compris cette dépendance que tu nourries envers moi. Et j'ai décidé que j'allais être moins distant, je serais plus proche de toi.**

**-Non je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça par obligation. Je ne veux pas être esclave de ce lien et je ne veux pas que tu le sois non plus.**

**-Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix. **

**-Je ne quémande pas ta pitié Jasper. Je veux qu'on m'aime parce que ce sera une évidence pour celui qui le fera. Je ne veux pas me sentir comme une moins que rien auprès de celui qui m'aimera et que j'aimerai en retour.** J**e veux me sentir appréciée, désirée, protégée, je veux qu'on me chérisse, je veux pouvoir sentir que je suis exceptionnelle, qu'on ait tout simplement envie de moi et de ma présence. Est-ce que tu ressens ça pour moi Jasper?** Demanda-t-elle en s'écartant de mon étreinte. Je baissais la tête parce qu'elle avait raison je ne ressentais pas tout ça pour elle. **C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Alors aide moi et laisse moi gérer ce lien comme je l'entends et arrête de venir me dicter ma conduite et te servir de ce truc pour me faire faire ce que tu veux. **Puis elle partit pour rejoindre son cours. Emmett arriva et se posa à mes côtés.

**-Il faut la comprendre, elle a été blessée.**

**-Je sais Emmett, mais si elle refuse la seule aide que je peux lui apporter que veux tu que je fasse?**

**-Fais-le sans son accord pour commencer, elle ne peut pas être sans toi, tu le sens c'est physiquement impossible. Et puis elle ne peut pas t'en vouloir c'est aussi l'un des avantages livré en série**. Me dit mon frère avec un sourire savais qu'il avait abusé de ce côté là de son lien avec Rosalie.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroulait normalement jusqu'à ce que ce que je sente la présence des Quileutes. Ce qui me surpris puis un message sur mon téléphone.

_**-Elle part avec les chiens empêche là!**_ C'était Alice et vu la tournure de sa phrase elle avait peur.

**-Madame Matter je ne me sens pas très bien, puis-je sortir?** demandais-je en lui envoyant une dose massive de sincérité.

**-Oui monsieur Hale allez-y,** me répondit-elle avec bienveillance. Je me dépêchais de sortir de la salle et me précipitais sur les odeurs. J'arrivais devant la bâtisse.

**-Ne me laisse pas repartir même si je te le demande,** dit elle à Jacob qui l'encadrait avec trois autres Quileutes. Il la scruta interrogateur mais acquiesça.

**-Bella!** l'appelais-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende. Elle se tourna vers moi avec ses chiens de garde.

**-Laisse moi Jasper. **

**-Non! Tu reviens ici immédiatement!** Je la sentis se résigner. Il était franchement pratique ce truc. Mais Jacob la retint comme elle le lui avait demandé. Lui et un autre indien la prirent chacun d'un côté et la portèrent jusqu'à une voiture garée qui les attendait.

**-Non Jacob tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Laisse-la!** grondais-je. Il ne m'accorda pas le moindre regard et se dépêchait de la mettre dans la voiture.

**-Allez-y je vous rejoins à la réserve emmenez-la chez moi.** Leur dicta-t-il. C'était l'Alpha de la meute. Il s'approcha de moi ce que j'avais entreprit également en colère. De quel droit venaient-ils s'interposer entre Bella et moi? Bon, dis comme cela ça avait une connotation possessive. Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle ne m'appartenait pas, je veux dire sentimentalement parlant. Et puis nous savions ce qu'il risquait de se passer si elle était éloignée trop longtemps de moi.

**-Laissez-la partir.** Lui ordonnais-je alors qu'il me faisait face.

**-Non. C'est elle qui nous appelé pour nous demander notre aide. Pour la mettre en sécurité et loin de toi spécialement.** Me répondit l'Alpha.

**-Vous ne comprenez pas! Nous la protégeons...**

**-Nous le ferons aussi!** Rétorqua-t-il fièrement.

**-Et vous aller la protéger d'elle-même également? Elle cherche à mettre un terme à sa vie. Et comme elle sait que je suis au courant elle vous appelle car elle pense que ce sera plus facile de vous tromper pour y arriver. **

**-C'est ce que tu dis sangsue. Elle n'est pas l'une des vôtres elle vous rejette enfin et je ne vais pas laisser passer cette occasion.** **Pas plus que Jacob d'ailleurs, et puis il saura veiller sur elle. **

**-C'est ma compagne!** Grondais-je voyant qu'il ne voulait pas entendre raison. **Vous savez ce que cela représente pour nous, elle appartient à son compagnon et ce compagnon c'est moi.**

**-Elle est humaine, donc cela ne rentre pas en cause. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris tu ne la considères pas de cette façon et elle ne veut pas de ce lien non plus. Elle n'est pas totalement perdue tant qu'elle reste humaine.** Me dit-il tellement convaincu de son opinion que tout ce que je pourrais rétorquer ne ferait que l'ancrer plus profondément dans ses principes.

**-Bien, je vois que je n'aurais pas gain de cause. Vous avez mon téléphone, dès qu'il y aura un problème ramenez-la moi en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard, en tout cas pour vous. Je vous appellerai pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Cela me laissera le temps de préparer un plan pour la rouquine. D'ailleurs vous l'avez sentie ces derniers temps?**

**-Non, la dernière fois que nous l'avons pourchassée c'était il y a trois semaines.** Me répondit-il. **Si vous l'avez prévenez-nous. Nous ne relâchons pas nos patrouilles tant que cette saloperie ne brûlera pas dans un brasier. **

**-OK on le fera mais par contre j'étais très sérieux concernant Bella, il ne faut pas la laisser une seule seconde. **

**-Nous saurons la veiller, **me dit-il pour me rassurer. Les liens avec les loups n'étaient pas si difficiles lorsque l'on apprenait à se faire confiance. Bon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix et puis je me doutais qu'elle n'allait pas rester loin de moi bien longtemps. Il tourna les talons et partit dans la forêt pour rejoindre sa réserve sous sa forme lupine. Mon téléphone sonna.

**-Oui,** soufflais-je agacé sachant que c'était « elle ».

**-Tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser partir. Je ne la vois plus,** me réprimanda-t-elle.

**-Écoute Alice si Carlisle t'a envoyée ailleurs ce n'est pas pour que tu sois plus sur notre dos que tu ne l'étais physiquement. Je ne suis plus ta marionnette c'est clair.** **Elle veut s'éloigner et bien qu'elle le fasse elle reviendra vite quand elle verra qu'elle ne peut pas s'éloigner trop longtemps. **

**-C'est pas vraiment comme ça que cela va se passer. Elle ne reviendra jamais!** cria Alice dans son téléphone, **elle va mourir là-bas!** Hurla-t-elle. **Je te l'avais dit pourtant!**

**-Et même si c'est le cas c'est son choix. Je lui ai dit que je resterais à ses côtés elle ne le veut pas. Je ne vais pas m'imposer si elle ne me veut pas.** Criais-je à mon tour.

**-Jasper c'est Edward,** me dit le télépathe en prenant le téléphone des mains d'Alice. **Alice ne voit plus l'avenir de Bella il y a de grande chance pour qu'elle arrive à déjouer la surveillance des Quileutes pour arriver à mettre un terme à sa vie.** I**l faudrait que tu les contactes très régulièrement pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Ils verront que tu te soucis de son bien-être et s'il y à le moindre problème Jacob te la ramènera. Il est amoureux d'elle mais il n'est pas bête, il fera ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle aille bien. Mais il faut que tu gagnes sa confiance pour ça. **

**-Edward...** **-Je sais ce que tu penses Jasper, je n'ai pas besoin d'être présent pour savoir ce que tu as en tête.** **Nous faisons ça seulement pour nous racheter une conduite. Tu la reconnaîtras mais il ne faudrait pas que ce soit trop tard. Et en bon égoïste que je suis je pense également à mon retour, **me dit il. Ce qui je dois dire arriva à me tirer un sourire car c'est exactement ce que j'avais en tête.

**-OK j'appellerai régulièrement. Pendant que je vous tiens.**

**-Non je ne la vois pas, elle contrecarre mes visions en changeant de décision en permanence et elle se déplace aussi beaucoup**. **Dès que j'arrive à trouver l'endroit ou elle est, elle repart tout de suite. A croire qu'elle arrive à savoir ce que je vois,** répondit Alice frustrée.

**-Et tu ne sais pas quand elle va revenir par ici?** Lui demandais-je me doutant de sa réponse.

**-Dès que j'ai des informations je t'appelle. Et toi n'oublie pas de téléphoner régulièrement à Jacob.** Répondit-elle.** On doit te laisser, passe le bonjour à la famille bien que je sais que Rose et Emmett seront moins réceptifs. **

Cela faisais trois jours que Bella avait fuit, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire son geste et je dois dire que bizarrement j'étais anxieux. Comment arrivait-elle à supporter la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir? Surtout que je n'étais pas là soit pour l'atténuer, soit pour qu'elle puisse modérer elle-même ses sentiments comme elle le faisait lorsque j'étais dans les parages.

Peter et Charlotte étaient repartis, ils ne voulaient pas rester sur place, leur présence mettaient mal à l'aise Esmé et Carlisle et puis ils devaient se nourrir et ils ne pouvaient pas le faire ici. Ils n'étaient pas loin, ils étaient partis s'installer aux alentours de Seattle, au cas où j'aurais besoin d'eux rapidement et surtout le temps que que je règle mes problèmes. J'avais été content d'avoir mes amis avec moi mais avec cette histoire de compagne, ils s'étaient refermés sur eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas que je ne veuille pas faire d'effort.

Et pour être totalement honnête avec moi je ne me comprenais pas moi même. Je commençais à me poser la question s'il était véritablement nécessaire d'en arriver là. Et puis c'était étrange mais elle me manquait. J'avais pu en trois jours prendre le recul dont j'avais besoin, j'avais pu faire le point sur ce que je ressentais pour Alice et Edward, pour Bella. Pour ces deux premiers bizarrement cela ne me faisait rien. Je veux dire j'étais en colère pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, et puis se sentir trahit même si on prend conscience que l'on n'aime pas ou plus son partenaire était toujours une émotion extrême. Mais bizarrement le fait de les savoir ensemble ne me gênait pas, je leur reprochais seulement de tous nous avoir manipulés et d'avoir fait du mal à Bella dans le processus. En fait c'est ça que je ne leur pardonnais pas et qui me mettait en colère.

Et puis Alice et moi étions proches mais je savais que cela n'était pas aussi fusionnel que Carlisle et Esmé ou encore qu'Emmett et Rosalie. Je pensais que ses sentiments, son amour et sa vénération étaient pour moi, mais non ça n'avais jamais été le cas. Comme quoi il est facile de mal interpréter des sentiments lorsque l'on ne dispose pas des bons éléments. Je me rendais compte que j'avais été trompé depuis des années, depuis le début de notre relation, dans la mesure ou elle ne m'aimait pas et qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aimé.

Mais aujourd'hui j'avais envie qu'on m'aime, j'avais envie d'aimer mais j'avais besoin par dessus tout qu'on m'aime pour moi et pas pour ce que je pouvais apporter, pas parce-que j'étais soit le gentil Jasper Hale, ou le sanguinaire Major Whitlock. Je voulais qu'on m'aime moi Jasper et rien ni personne d'autre. Jamais personne ne m'avais aimé sans intérêt, tout le monde attendait quelque chose de moi. Enfin presque. Une seule personne à ce jour n'attendait rien d'autre que de l'attention, une seule personne m'aimait à tel point qu'elle risquait sa propre vie à être loin de moi parce que je l'avais repoussée.

**-Putain mais quel con!** Me fustigeais-je à voix haute.

**-Halleluja ça y est t'as enfin compris.** Me railla Emmett.

**-C'est bon ne la ramène pas en plus, **lui répondis-je tout en prenant mon nouveau téléphone pour appeler Jacob. J'appelais Jacob toutes les quatre à six heures sauf la nuit où je lui laissais un moment de répit. Au départ j'avais eu Sam qui en avait vite eu marre de mes appels incessants et qui avait refilé à Jacob mon téléphone, vu que Bella était avec lui. Au départ il avait été froid et distant puis j'avais insisté et à présent il n'était pas ce que je pouvais appeler jovial mais il restait cordial. Il décrocha au bout de la quatrième sonnerie ce qui m'inquiéta car il savait que j'allais appeler maintenant.

**-Va à la frontière nord j'arrive avec Bella et dis au doc de venir aussi. Elle a fait une connerie**. Me dit il paniqué et en colère. Je grognais à l'instar d'Emmett.

**-J'arrive **lui répondis-je seulement.

Carlisle qui avait entendu la conversation arriva avec sa trousse médicale. Et nous partîmes tous ensemble pour la frontière. Il fallait que je prenne conscience du trésor qu'elle était à mes yeux et voilà qu'elle arrivait à mettre ses projets à exécution. Si elle s'en sortait que ce soit par morsure ou même humaine elle allait voir que je n'étais pas si gentil qu'elle le pensait et que j'allais user et abuser de l'influence que me conférait mon statut de compagnon. Pas de chance pour elle j'étais de nous deux celui qui avait le plus de caractère et cela serait un plus dans cette attache à ma compagne. Surprenant. Cela ne me dérangeait plus tant que ça de l'appeler ma compagne. C'était étrange de parler de Bella dans ce sens mais pas révulsant comme deux jours auparavant, et je dois dire que ça me remplissait d'espoirs. Parce-que cela voulait dire que je pourrais l'accepter dans ma vie et au fur et à mesure à la considérer véritablement comme telle. Nous arrivâmes en bordure de frontière pas loin de l'endroit où nous nous étions confrontés.

**-Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a fait cette idiote?** Marmonna Emmett avec un taux d'inquiétude battant des records. C'était à peu près notre état d'esprit à tous. Puis je le sentis arriver avec deux de ses congénères. Il était « humain » et tenait Bella dans ses bras inconsciente, ce qui ne me rassura pas. Il arriva à notre hauteur et s'approcha de moi.

**-Je n'ai pas su la veiller et prendre soin d'elle**. Me dit-il en colère contre lui même, et avec un sentiment de perte et de tristesse intense.

**-Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a?** Demanda Carlisle en mode médecin.

**-Elle ne se nourrit plus depuis deux jours et elle a sauté de la falaise alors que j'étais parti en ronde. Elle a profité que son gardien était absorbé pour lui fausser compagnie. **

**-Comment ça?** Demandais-je fâché.

**-Le loup en question vient de rencontrer sa compagne en la personne de ma sœur. Et lorsque cela se produit plus rien d'autre ne compte l'espace de quelques minutes**.** Le temps qu'il lui faut pour réaliser ce qu'il vit.** M'expliqua-t-il.** Et Bella s'en est aperçu connaissant notre phénomène. Elle en a profité pour se rendre sur la falaise et sauter.** M**ais il est revenu à lui plus rapidement que ceux qui ont été touchés avant lui et nous a prévenu.** **J'ai suivi sa piste et lorsque je suis arrivé elle venait de sauter,** **je l'ai suivie pour la ramener sur la plage. J'ai juste eu le temps de l'habiller et de la réchauffer lorsque tu as appelé. Mais elle ne va pas bien, elle se laisse...**

**-Mourir**, terminais-je affecté. Pour toute réponse il hocha la tête.

**-Elle est mal en point mais je pense que tu as agi à temps Jacob** lui déclara Carlisle.

**-Pourquoi n'en veux-tu pas?** Me demanda-t-il vraiment curieux et surpris également avec une pointe de rancœur. **Elle est l'être le plus parfait que je connaisse et elle t'aime toi. Sais-tu combien j'aimerais que ce soit moi qui puisse avoir pareil privilège? Sais-tu combien de personne aimeraient être à ta place?**

**-Je sais Jacob et je vais en prendre soin et ne plus la rejeter.**

**-Tu as intérêt parce-que je t'assure que je me fous de savoir que tu as un pouvoir de merde pouvant tous nous asservir en même temps. Je te promets que je te ferais payer le mal que tu lui feras**.

**-Je ne lui en ferai plus**, lui promis-je. Il hocha la tête et s'avança pour me déposer Bella dans mes bras. Il était tendu d'être aussi proche de moi. Avant de la déposer dans mes bras il lui embrassa le front et lui murmura :

**-Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir, mais je fais ça pour toi Bella.** Il me regarda. **Prend soin d'elle, je t'appellerai pour avoir de ses nouvelles à mon tour**.

Une fois Bella dans mes bras, je la sentis se détendre, comme si elle avait conscience même en dormant de ma présence contre elle, comme si elle avait reconnu mon corps et mon âme. Ce lien de compagnon était vraiment très mystérieux et très puissant surtout s'il arrivait à atteindre une humaine de cette façon. Je partis sans un mot pour les Quileutes avec ma « compagne » dans les bras. Je la détaillais comme quelques jours plus tôt, et comme lors de mon premier examen je pensais que oui je pourrais aimer cette femme. Et puis vu que je n'avais pas le choix j'allais essayer. Que risquais-je de toute façon? Elle était liée à moi et avait toutes les qualités que je recherchais chez une femme, voir même plus qu'aucune jusqu'à présent. Car elle n'avait pas ce côté matérialiste et cette fâcheuse tendance qu'elles avaient toutes à être obnubilées par leur apparence, ce côté superficiel qui même chez Alice m'agaçait. Et pourquoi attendre que ce lien m'apparaisse comme un évidence pour me laisser tenter, elle était le médicament à tous mes maux, et j'étais le sien. Elle était tout ce qu'il me manquait et j'étais tout pour elle. Elle m'aimait inconditionnellement, sans préjugés, sans réticences, elle ne jugeait pas qui j'étais et bien qu'elle ne le sache pas encore mais je savais instinctivement que lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait elle serait égale à elle-même. C'était peut-être ça l'amour en fin de compte, cette confiance et cette vision de l'autre. Prendre conscience des défauts de son partenaire et les accepter parce-qu'ils sont les siens, parce que l'autre accepte les nôtres sans jugements, ni critiques, parce-que tout simplement personne n'était parfait. Peut être aimais-je Bella? Pas comme elle l'espérait en tout cas pas tout de suite mais je suis certain que cela arriverait et peut-être bientôt qui sait. Parce que plus j'y pensais et plus je me sentais prêt à tenter l'expérience, j'avais envie de me laisser aimer, je voulais ressentir ça et surtout être certain que c'était juste pour moi. J'arrivais à la villa avec la famille derrière moi.

**-Dépose la dans notre chambre?** m'indiqua Esmé.

**-Non elle restera dans la mienne.** Rétorquais-je. Je sentis du questionnement, de la surprise et surtout du soulagement et même de la joie émaner à dose différente de ma famille. Je la conduisis dans ma chambre. Je la déposais sur mon lit et me dirigeais dans la salle de bain. Je fis couler l'eau pour préparer un bain, il fallait que je lui retire ces odeurs de chiens qu'elle avait partout sur elle car franchement elle empestait. Je retournais dans la chambre et entrepris de la déshabiller.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Elle dort ça peut attendre non,** me dit Emmett contrarié.

**-Non elle pue le chien,** lui répondis-je simplement.

**-Elle va se noyer Jasper,** rétorqua Rosalie.

**-Je vais avec elle, **lui indiquai-je sans même lever les yeux sur eux. Je sentis de l'irritation et l'instinct de protection d'Emmett refaire surface. Il grogna son mécontentement, sans même m'en rendre compte j'avais redressé la tête et le toisais, un grognement plus menaçant sortant de ma poitrine. Je me surpris moi même.

**-Vous sortez!** Leur ordonnais-je. Je sentis en Emmett l'envie de me défier, il ne voulait pas laisser Bella seule avec moi.** Je ne le répéterai pas Em' tu sors! **

**-Bé' vient laisse-les, c'est sa compagne,** lui dicta Rose avec beaucoup sagesse. Elle avait compris que même si je ne l'avais pas reconnue je la défendrais et la revendiquerais comme étant à moi. Il m'envoya sa crainte et de la colère en signe d'avertissement. Rose réussit à le tirer à l'extérieur de la chambre. Esmé et Carlisle sortirent soulagés, ils espéraient que j'allais me conduire comme un compagnon devait l'être envers sa compagne.

Je me déshabillais et ne gardais que mon boxer, je lui avais également laissé ses sous vêtements. Je la pris dans mes bras une nouvelle fois et nous dirigeais dans la salle de bain. Je pénétrais dans la baignoire, après avoir coupé l'eau qui avait atteint un niveau raisonnable. Je m'installais, Bella s'agita, je sentais qu'elle était en train de se réveiller. J'appréhendais sa réaction, mais bon il fallait bien en passer par là.

Elle se réveilla comme je l'avais senti, elle était un peu perdue puis elle eut un choc en tournant la tête pour voir ou elle se trouvait. Elle avait dû reconnaître la salle de bain dans laquelle Alice l'avait maintes fois enfermée pour l'une de ses séances de torture féminine. Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'elle était dans mes bras, que j'étais là. Je lui caressais le ventre doucement pour la faire revenir parmi nous. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle prit conscience de tout le reste, sa presque nudité, mes bras, et moi.

**-Jasper...** dit elle fébrilement se sentant soudainement très gênée et anxieuse n'osant pas tourner la tête pour vérifier par elle même.

**-Chut!** Lui indiquais-je en lui envoyant des vagues successives de calme.

**-Qu'est-ce-que je fais là?** Me demanda-t-elle plus sereine. Je savais que c'était dû à mon intervention que je maintenais et également à ma présence.

**-Après ta tentative ratée de suicide Jacob a compris que tu serais mieux protégée avec moi. **

**-Merde!** Dit-elle sa colère augmentant. Ce que je supprimais rapidement. **J'ai besoin de mes émotions Jasper,** rétorqua-t-elle.

**-Et je te laisserai les gérer après. Pour le moment je veux savourer un moment de calme et de quiétude. Tu ferais ça pour moi,** lui demandais-je avec douceur. Elle paru surprise, et un peu d'espoir s'insinua en elle, espoir qu'elle essayait de combattre.

**-Non Bella, laisse-le. Écoute je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'ai pas encore senti cette attache.** Elle fut submergée par la déception et la tristesse. **Laisse-moi finir.** Lui dis-je avant qu'elle ne se ferme et que je ne puisse plus avoir son attention. **Mais j'ai envie d'essayer, je ne veux pas attendre que ça me tombe dessus. J'ai fais l'idiot avec toi, je n'aurais jamais dû te rejeter comme je l'ai fait, tu ne le méritais pas. J'étais perdu Bella. Je venais de perdre Alice, ma vie venait de s'effondrer tout comme la tienne. Tu as pu te sortir de cette tourmente parce-que tu as été ****touchée par cette attraction, notre attraction. Moi pas encore, et il a fallu que j'affronte tout ça, toutes ces nouveautés en plus de voir mon monde partir en éclat. **

-**Je sais, j'ai eu le temps d'y penser. Mais je ne veux pas de ta pitié, je ne veux pas que tu essaies quelque chose avec moi juste parce-que tu as mauvaise conscience, je ne le supporterais pas.**

**-Je suis bien trop égoïste pour penser comme ça Bella. J'ai envie d'être aimé comme Carlisle est aimé par Esmé, comme Emmett est aimé par Rose, et même si pour le moment je ne peux pas te retourner l'intensité de ce que tu ressens pour moi je te promets que tu recevras ce qu'il y a de mieux, j'essaierais de me montrer à ta hauteur. **

**-Tu ne peux pas me dire ça Jasper.** Me dit elle en pleurant.** Tu te lasseras après m'avoir fait espérer et tu partiras et moi je n'y survivrai pas. ** Je la retournais elle se retrouva à genoux entre mes jambes ses yeux reflétant son mal être.

**-Bella, sache que je ne m'engage jamais à la légère. Il est évident que tu es ma compagne et je l'ai accepté**. **Tu as toutes les qualités que j'espère trouver chez une personne aussi exceptionnelle. Pour le moment je n'éprouve pas l'amour dans le sens inconditionnel de son terme, mais sache que je pourrais très facilement tomber amoureux de toi**. **Et en attendant que je ressente moi aussi ce lien entre nous, nous allons commencer par là. Est-ce que ça te va?** Elle hocha la tête doucement, l'espoir revenant avec force.

Je lui souris content de mon effet, son cœur s'emballa et je fus submergé par son émerveillement et tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais glisser dans ses émotions qui étaient tellement belles en cet instant. Je la rapprochais de moi, elle mis ses bras autour de mon cou alors que je l'installais sur l'une de mes cuisses et que sa tête vint se poser sur mon épaule. Nous restâmes de longues minutes silencieux profitant du bien être que l'on se procurait. Oui définitivement je pourrais en tomber amoureux.

Les jours passèrent et nous apprîmes à mieux nous connaître. Je lui racontais même ma vie et comme je m'y attendais elle ne jugea aucune de mes actions passées. Elle était seulement triste de ce par quoi j'avais dû passer pour en arriver là. Je ne lui épargnais rien, pas même ma rencontre avec Alice. Je sentis beaucoup de jalousie et d'antipathie au prénom de mon ex-femme. Je crois qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour arriver à lui pardonner, si elle y arrivait un jour. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas de s'être servi d'elle. Elle avait considéré Alice comme une amie et elle s'était senti trahie et utilisée. Ce que je comprenais puisque je partageais son opinion. D'ailleurs je crois qu'au bout du compte lorsqu'elle sera transformée (car il ne fait aucun doute que j'accèderai à lui offrir ce statut) nous partirons avec Peter et Charlotte pour créer notre propre clan.

Du reste mes amis étaient revenus depuis quelques jours. J'avais parlé à Peter, lui avait confié mes intentions envers Bella et il m'avait encouragé dans ce sens. Charlotte et ma compagne s'entendaient étrangement bien. Bella avait été sceptique au départ elle ne voulait pas donner sa confiance et son amitié. Mais je lui avais certifié qu'elle n'était pas Alice et qu'elle pouvait y aller les yeux fermés.

Et comme je l'avais prédit il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour tomber amoureux de Bella, bien que le lien ne s'était toujours pas fait sentir mais franchement à ce stade il ne comptait plus vraiment. J'avais tenté un rapprochement plus intime avec Bella, j'avais essayé de l'embrasser mais contre toute attente elle m'avait repoussé, bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle m'avait seulement dit de le faire le jour ou je la reconnaitrais. Elle savait que je l'aimais, je le lui avais dit, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour elle. Elle avait toujours peur que je m'enfuis, que je la laisse. Me repousser était une façon de se préserver. Car le jour ou je l'embrasserais cela signifierait pour elle qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque pour que je l'abandonne. Bien que nous étions en permanence ensemble, elle avait toujours cette appréhension et je savais que je n'y pouvais rien.

Nous étions tellement proches que les rumeurs au lycée comme dans tout Forks allaient bon train. Edward et Alice seraient partis parce-qu'ils nous auraient surpris. La réputation de Bella était descendue en flèche en même temps qu'augmentaient les jalousies. Elle était montrée du doigt par toutes les filles bien que jamais un geste tendre n'avait été échangé entre nous et encore moins en publique. J'avais bien tenté d'intervenir avec l'aide de Rosalie, mais au plus nous essayions au plus cela prenait des proportions démesurées. Alors nous avions laissé tomber. Ce qui me gênait par dessus tout c'est que Bella était seule en cours à supporter les railleries et les remarques désobligeantes de tous, vu que nous étions dans une classe supérieure à la sienne. Mais bon elle ne s'en formalisait pas et malgré son jeune âge en comparaison du notre elle était beaucoup plus sage et disciplinée que nous autre. Une belle leçon de sagesse m'avait rétorqué Carlisle amusé.

J'étais présentement en train de revenir d'une chasse particulièrement satisfaisante et bienfaitrice lorsque je ressentis une espèce de frisson dans mon épine dorsale. Une sensation que quelque-chose se passait et pas quelque-chose d'agréable. Je n'avais jamais senti ça auparavant et sans en avoir la certitude j'étais persuadé que cela avait un rapport avec Bella. Je me mis à courir en direction de la maison des Weber vu qu'elle était censé s'y trouver. Mon téléphone sonna.

**-Derrière la maison des Weber! Dépêche-toi il l'emmène, il est en train de la conduire à Victoria. Il y a d'autres vampires, des nouveaux-nés, plus d'une dizaine.** M'indiqua Alice affolée. **Edward est en train de contacter les Quileutes et j'appelle la famille pour qu'ils vous rejoignent. Tu n'auras pas le choix tu devras te servir de ton pouvoir même si ça fait souffrir Bella. Au moins le temps que tout le monde arrive. Après je ne vois rien nous sommes en route mais nous arriverons après tout ça. S'il te plait contact nous dès que possible.**

**-Bien, **répondis-je en raccrochant. Je savais que cette sensation avait un rapport avec Bella. J'arrivais derrière la maison d'Angela, la seule amie qu'elle avait conservée après le flot de rumeurs. Je repérais la fragrance de Bella mélangée à celle d'un vampire inconnu. Je les suivais et j'arrivais rapidement à l'endroit ou nous les avions rencontrés la première fois, sur notre terrain de base-ball. Bella était dans les mains de Victoria, elle transpirait la peur ce qui me fit grogner. Plusieurs grognements me répondirent.

**-Ce n'est pas toi que j'attends,** m'indiqua Victoria agacée. **Aurais-tu l'obligeance d'appeler ton frère et lui dire que je retiens sa compagne. **

**-Il sait déjà que tu es là. Et il ne viendra pas pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est la mienne de compagne que tu tiens dans tes mains.**

**-C'est pas possible c'est celle du télépathe. J'en ai la certitude mon informateur me l'a ****confirmé**.

**-Et bien il va te falloir changer d'informateur parce qu'elle est bien ma compagne et que je t'assure que si tu ne la relâches pas tout de suite tu vas avoir à faire à moi.** Lui dis-je menaçant en lui envoyant à elle ainsi qu'à tous ses soldats des vagues d'intimidation. Ce qui fonctionna à merveille mais le fait d'avoir autant de soldats face à moi lui permis de se reprendre rapidement.

**-Et que crois-tu pouvoir faire face à tous mes soldats à toi tout seul?** Me railla-t-elle.

**-Est ce que le nom de Major Whitlock te dis quelque chose?** Elle se tendit, donc elle me connaissait au moins de réputation, ce qui aurait été surprenant dans le cas contraire puisqu'elle utilisait les nouveaux-nés. **Je suis le Major Whitlock et c'est ma compagne que tu as dans les mains. C'est mon dernier avertissement avant que je prenne le contrôle de tes nouveaux-nés.** Elle eut peur et ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Je profitais de sa déstabilisation.

**-Désolé Bella j'ai pas le choix.** Je sentis sa compréhension au milieu de sa peur et de sa panique.

Je lançais mon pouvoir pas aussi fort que la dernière fois mais bien assez pour que cela m'incommode. Ils tombèrent tous au sol hurlant et se tenant la tête, Victoria et Bella compris. Comme la fois précédente j'allais chercher Bella avec une certaine difficulté quand même. Mais lorsque j'arrivais à proximité de Bella, Victoria me sauta dessus tout de suite suivie par celui qui avait enlevé ma compagne. Je ne pouvais pas retirer mon pouvoir sinon tous les nouveaux-nés nous auraient sauté dessus, et l'augmenter n'était pas possible non plus parce que je pourrais tuer Bella. Je n'avais pas le choix je devais les affronter tous les deux et sous la contrainte de mon pouvoir qui m'handicapait tout autant qu'eux car même si j'avais plus de résistance à la douleur, ils étaient deux ce qui n'était pas rien dans ces conditions. J'esquivais les coups plus que je n'en donnais mais je n'avais pas trop le choix. J'essayais de les éloigner de Bella qui était toujours au sol. Cela faisait au moins cinq bonnes minutes que nous nous affrontions lorsque je sentis les odeurs des loups arriver. Victoria le sentit aussi car elle paniqua et regarda en direction de Bella. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle voulait se servir de ma compagne pour se protéger. J'ai esquivé le coup qu'elle avait tenté de me donner, mais sa saloperie de second me sauta dessus avant que j'ai pu amorcer un pas en direction de Bella. Il me plaqua au sol au moment ou les loups arrivèrent. Voyant que les nouveaux-nés étaient tous au sol ils restèrent à bonne distance se doutant que j'étais la raison de cette situation. Dans le même temps Victoria arriva à Bella. Elle la reprit dans ses mains et je sentais qu'elle la serrait trop fort.

**-Relâche-les!** m'ordonna-t-elle en parlant de ses nouveaux-nés.

**-Non **répondis-je alors que j'étêtais son second.

**-Relâche-les ou je la tue!** Insista-t-elle en serrant un peu plus ses mains autour du cou de Bella. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Je n'avais pas le choix. Les loups grognèrent de concert anticipant ce qui allait se passer. Je retirais mon pouvoir et les nouveaux-nés cessèrent leurs cris. Ils se relevèrent très énervés, j'essayais de les assommer et les rendre moins alerte avec des ondes léthargiques ce qui donnait peu de résultat sur des vampires aussi sauvages. Les loups se déplacèrent de façon à encercler le plus de vampires possible tandis que ma famille ainsi que Peter et Charlotte arrivèrent à leur tour.

**-Rends-toi à l'évidence Victoria, tu ne peux pas t'en sortir, pas contre nous tous. **

**-Tu crois ça Major**. Elle me lança un sourire qui me glaça le sang car il ne signifiait rien de bon tout comme les émotions que je percevais.

De son ongle elle fit une entaille dans le cou de Bella, l'odeur entêtante de son sang se répandit dans tout le champ et les nouveaux-nés principalement bien que mes amis et les Cullen en dehors de Carlisle furent également hypnotisés par le sang de ma compagne. Victoria souleva Bella aussi facilement qu'elle aurait porté un oreiller et la jeta en direction des nouveaux-nés. Lorsque je compris cela et que je sentis l'excitation des nouveaux-nés et même celle de ma famille, je relançais mon pouvoir en puissance maximum. C'est à ce moment que je sentis ce fameux électrochoc. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour moi que ce corps qui volait dans les airs pour finir sa course dans la meute de vampires assoiffés.

Je les maitrisais tous, loups, vampires nouveaux-nés, famille et amis pour l'instant rien d'autre ne comptait qu'elle, elle était ma vie et si je la perdais maintenant je ne pourrais jamais m'en relever. Je sautais dans les airs pour la rattraper juste au dessus d'Emmett et de Peter qui étaient comme tous les autres au sol. Je n'avais pas le choix je devais partir, l'éloigner d'ici pour qu'ils puissent tuer les nouveaux-nés. Victoria avait profité de cette diversion pour s'échapper. Mais pour les mêmes raisons je ne pouvais pas la poursuivre. Bizarrement la douleur que je projetais était plus forte que tout ce que j'avais pu envoyer dans le passé mais je la supportais plus aisément que les dernières fois.

Je m'enfuis dans les bois avec Bella dans les bras et malgré son sang qui coulait je ne ressentais pas la soif enfin je la sentais mais elle était tellement plus importante que cette sensation de brûlure dans ma gorge que je pouvais le supporter très facilement. Une fois bien à distance de tous je pu me concentrer sur ma compagne, je pouvais enfin sentir et partager ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Je lui pris délicatement le visage et je lui tournais la tête pour que je puisse voir la profondeur de l'entaille. Cette salope ne l'avait pas épargnée. Je me penchais, je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en moi, que je ne lui ferais rien, c'était plus fort que moi je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal. Elle était anxieuse mais elle me faisait confiance et ça sans même savoir que j'avais enfin été touché par le phénomène de reconnaissance. Qu'enfin je la voyais telle qu'elle était censé être pour moi, ma compagne, ma moitié, ma vie tout simplement.

Je passais ma langue sur son cou léchant le sang qui s'était répandu, puis je remontais jusqu'à la coupure et je passais ma langue dessus savourant le goût de son sang mais surtout refermant la plaie avec mon venin. Elle n'avait même pas peur, juste de l'appréhension, décidément je ne la méritais vraiment pas. Une fois la plaie cautérisée, je lui retournais son visage pour qu'elle me regarde il fallait que je lui dise, elle avait attendu assez longtemps. Mais je ne le pu pas, je vis ses yeux me scruter intensément et cette confiance qu'elle avait en moi me rempli de fierté et d'orgueil. Je fis la seule chose qui me passait par la tête : je l'embrassais. Elle opposa une résistance et je lui envoyais tout mon amour, elle dut comprendre car elle se rendit et m'autorisa à la gouter, à explorer sa bouche et rencontrer sa langue si chaude et si douce. Je gémis à ce contact sans parler du fait qu'elle appréciait autant que moi ce baiser. Je ne voulais pas l'interrompre mais je sentais qu'elle avait besoin d'air, je me retirais de ses lèvres et la pris contre moi. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de son contact, de sa chaleur, il fallait qu'elle soit à moi, contre moi pour me rassurer. Alice avait raison, même avec mon empathie je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'était le lien de compagnon sans l'expérimenter moi même. Et dire que je l'avais repoussée alors qu'elle vivait ce que je vivais maintenant.

**-Jasper...** essaya-t-elle pleine d'appréhension, d'angoisse et de questionnement.

**-Oui Bella, je sais. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait subir ce que tu as traversé par ma faute. **

**-Tu m'as... **elle ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase tellement l'émotion lui enserrait la poitrine.

**-Oui je t'ai reconnue, je sais qui tu es, je sais ce que tu représentes pour moi et ce que je représente pour toi. **

**-Tu vas rester,** me dit elle pleurant de joie.

**-Je ne t'aurais pas laissé Bella. Mais oui je vais rester et je vais faire de toi mon égale, ma femme, ma compagne. Je vais te transformer et tu seras un vampire comme moi et nous serons ensemble pour le reste des temps. **Elle éclata en sanglot, je venais de lui enlever un poids énorme des épaules, elle se sentait légère, euphorique, heureuse. Je me laissais enivrer par ses émotions. Puis soudain l'inquiétude l'envahie. **-Qu'est ce que tu as?** Lui demandais-je.

**-La famille,** me répondit-elle angoissée.

**-Je ne peux pas y aller avec toi, et je ne veux pas te laisser non plus. On va devoir attendre pour voir. Mais ne t'en fais pas ils savent se battre je leur ai enseigné des méthodes de combat ****efficaces**. Cela ne la rassura pas pour autant, elle se colla à moi.

**-En attendant nous allons rentrer. Tu vas te nettoyer pour faire disparaître tout ce sang. Parce-qu'ils ont beau avoir un certain contrôle tout à l'heure ils ont aussi failli te sauter dessus et il est hors de question de prendre le moindre risque**. Lui annonç acquiesça.

Je la repris dans mes bras et je courus dans la maison. Je la déposais dans ma chambre, elle pénétra dans la salle de bain. Je me dirigeais dans celle d'Edward pour me laver également car j'avais moi aussi le sang de ma compagne sur moi. Je serais bien allé dans la douche avec elle. Mais d'une je ne voulais pas la gêner, de plus ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ce que je voudrais lui faire, et surtout je voulais prendre mon temps, je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses entre nous. Sans compter qu'elle était toujours humaine et que cela comportait quand même un risque qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère. Une fois lavé et habillé à vitesse vampirique j'allais dans la chambre d'Esmé et lui empruntais un jean et un tee-shirt. Je n'osais pas aller fouiller dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements. Mon téléphone sonna.

**-Oui Alice**. Soufflais-je je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler avec elle.

**-Dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtement l'ensemble violet était pour elle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui offrir. **

**-Je ne sais pas si elle va apprécier. **

**-Elle n'appréciera pas mais elle n'a pas le choix. **

**-Merci. C'est quoi ce bruit que j'entends?** Demandais-je bien que je me doutais de ce que cela pouvait être.

**-C'est Edward qui démembre Victoria, on est parvenus à la coincer après qu'elle ait réussi à vous fuir.** **D'ailleurs il va falloir m'expliquer ça parce-que je n'ai pas tout compris, et surtout je n'ai rien pu voir à cause des loups.**

**-On verra ça plus tard. Vous revenez à la villa?** demandais-je prudent.

**-Non, Bella n'est pas encore prête. Je pensais que le fait que tu l'aies enfin reconnue arrangerait les choses mais ce n'est pas le cas elle m'en veut, enfin elle nous en veut encore beaucoup. **

**-Oui je sais et je la comprends.** **Ça n'est pas plus mal, laissez-nous un peu de temps pour nous. **

**-De toute façon nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, **répliqua-t-elle peinée.** Je vais faire un bûcher au moins maintenant vous savez que vous n'avez plus à vous soucier de Victoria.** **Et au fait pendant que j'y suis, je sais que tu t'en moques mais je suis fière de toi. Ton contrôle est fabuleux, tu es aussi résistant que Carlisle et Edward. **

**-C'est ma compagne, je ne peux pas lui faire de mal. **

**-Effectivement mais tu as même résister à l'envie de la mordre et ce n'est pas rien**. **Bon je te laisse passe le bonjour à la famille**. Et elle raccrocha. Je pus trouver à l'endroit qu'elle m'avait indiqué un petit ensemble assez simple et violet ce qui était assez surprenant venant d'Alice. Je déposais tout ceci sur le lit et avertis Bella que je lui avais mis des affaires propres dans la chambre et que j'allais l'attendre en bas. À peine arrivé en bas la famille arriva. Il ne manquait personne et on avait même des visiteurs. Jacob et Sam étaient présents, anxieux mais présents tout de même.

**-T'as loupé la bagarre de la décennie man,** me fit Emmett euphorique. En passant à côté de moi pour aller se vautrer dans le canapé.

**-Entrez,** proposa Esmé aux loups. Ils le firent mais pas vraiment à l'aise. Je suppose que le fait d'avoir combattus côte à côte avait dû resserrer leur entente.

-**Ça va, pas trop de casse chez vous?** Demandais- je à Jacob vu que c'est lui que je connaissais le mieux.

**-Non pour nous ça va aucun dégât,** déclara-t-il fier. Ce qui me fit sourire.** Où est Bella?** me demanda-t-il sans prendre de gants, une angoisse grandissante prenant place en son sein.

**-Elle se lave elle ne va pas tarder. **

**-Je suis désolé, **sefit remarquer Peter. Je sentis la culpabilité émanant d'à peu près tout le monde.

**-Et tu peux l'être mais tu n'es pas le seul. Tous hormis Carlisle auraient cédés si je n'étais pas intervenu. **

**-Tu ne l'as pas mordue?** me demanda Sam sceptique.

**-Je ne le ferai que le jour ou elle voudra me rejoindre, pour le moment ce n'est pas d'actualité**. Lui répondis-je honnêtement.

**-Tu ne peux pas la mordre cela fait parti de notre traité**. Déclara-t-il intransigeant.

**-Parce-que tu crois que je vais laisser mourir ma compagne, alors que je viens de la trouver?** Répondis-je irrité. Bella choisi ce moment pour arriver.

**-Esmé je t'ai emprunté des affaires pour Bella, **l'avertis-je au moment ou elle sourit se rendant compte qu'elle portait ses habits.

**-Tu as bien fait,** rétorqua-t-elle. Bella arriva en bas et vint directement prendre place dans mes bras. À son contact je me sentis plus détendu, plus serein. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser ce qui me fit sourire, je lui rendis son baiser.

**-Tu... ça y est?** me demanda Rosalie surprise et heureuse. J'hochais la tête pour lui signifier que oui.

**-Le choc de la voir mourir sous les dents des nouveaux-nés?** me demanda Carlisle.

**-Oui j'ai cru que j'allais la perdre et tout c'est débloqué à ce moment-là.** Je reçu un vague de tristesse et de résignation assez puissante venant de Jacob. Je le regardais, il baissa la tête et allait tourner le dos pour partir mais Bella l'interpella.

**-Jake?** Il la regarda son visage déconfit.

**-Merci** lui dit elle. **Merci pour tout, **je sentis la gratitude de ma compagne et je décidais de l'envoyer à Jacob pour qu'il puisse sentir à quel point elle lui était reconnaissante. Il me regarda et compris.

**-Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi Bella. Fais juste les bons choix maintenant car je ne pourrai plus te protéger**. Elle comprit le message et se sentit attristée pour elle et pour lui car cela signifiait la fin de leur amitié. Même si pour Jacob c'était plus que cela. C'était l'espoir et un espoir qui allait mourir en même temps que son cœur cesserait ses battements.

**-Bien, nous avons pu constater que Bella était toujours humaine pour le moment. N'oubliez pas les clauses du traité,** nous avertit Sam.

**-Nous n'oublierons pas,** répondis-je bien que de toute façon je n'avais pas dans l'intention de les prévenir de quoi que ce soit et si pour cela il fallait que Bella et moi quittions la famille et bien nous le ferions plus tôt que prévu c'est tout.

**-Pendant que j'y suis vous n'avez plus à vous soucier de la rouquine, elle a été détruite par Edward et Alice.** À ces noms Bella se tendit et la colère la submergea.

**-C'est mieux pour nous,** lui dis-je. **Au moins maintenant nous n'aurons pas à regarder derrière nous. **

**-C'est le fait qu'ils soient intervenus qui me dérange, pas qu'elle soit morte,** me répondit-elle.

**-Je sais, mais vois-le comme ce que c'est, c'est à dire que nous pourrons prévoir des projets et surtout je n'aurai pas à te quitter pour aller la traquer. **

**-Effectivement de ce point de vu,** me répondit-elle soulagée.

**-Merci de nous avoir averti** rétorqua Sam et cette fois-ci ils partirent pour de bon.

Cela faisait bientôt un an que j'avais reconnu ma compagne et j'étais aux portes du bonheur. Il ne me manquait qu'un petit détail que nous allions régler demain. Enfin dès que nous serons arrivés chez nous. Un chez nous dans notre clan ou plutôt dans notre famille car Bella n'aimait pas l'appellation clan. Surtout qu'elle considérait Peter et Charlotte comme faisant partie de sa famille au même titre que Rosalie et Emmett ainsi que Carlisle et Esmé.

Elle avait le cœur lourd car elle venait de faire ses adieux à son père, bien que ce dernier ne se doutait de rien. Il nous croyait partis en vacances dans l'une des propriétés de ma famille au Texas. Bien évidemment ils allaient retrouver notre voiture dans un ravin le long de la route ainsi que les corps calcinés de deux proies de Peter et Charlotte, au moins leur régime nous serait utile. Bella avait fait ses adieux à Jacob aussi, et bien qu'il était triste il comprenait. Nous avions été obligés de quitter les Cullen pour démontrer à Sam que la famille n'avait rien à voir avec notre décision de transformer Bella. Et grâce à Billy et Jacob qui étaient intervenus auprès de leur conseil, l'accusation de Sam de ne pas respecter les termes du traité avait été déboutée par leur conseil des anciens. Donc les Cullen pourraient revenir à Forks dans l'avenir. Bella, elle, avait et ce toujours grâce au soutient de Billy, pu négocier un seul retour : le jour de l'enterrement de Charlie. Bien qu'elle ne pourrait y assister publiquement car des gens la reconnaitraient, elle serait tout de même en mesure de venir se recueillir sur la sépulture de son père.

Elle avait fait également ses adieux à sa mère quelques semaines plus tôt. Je savais que ce serait un mauvais moment à passer. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait une chance que peu d'entre nous avait eue, celui de pouvoir dire au revoir, et elle en était consciente. La seule ombre au tableau était sa rancune tenace concernant Alice et Edward. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle verrai une fois transformée et après la période nouveau-né si elle se sentait de les affronter, mais que pour le moment elle ne se sentait pas la force de leur pardonner. Comme elle me le répétait elle comprenait leur position, elle ne leur en voulait pas pour cela, c'est la trahison en elle même qu'elle ne digérait toujours pas. Le fait qu'ils se soient servis d'elle, et elle en voulait principalement à Alice. Je savais que si Alice avait été honnête avec Bella, elle se serait effacée, elle lui aurait laissé Edward même si à l'époque elle était amoureuse de lui.

Nous arrivions dans notre maison dans le grand nord Canadien. Une maison isolée de toute civilisation le temps que ma compagne se fasse tranquillement et sereinement à sa nouvelle nature. Et que cela me tardait, j'attendais ce moment depuis ce fameux jour ou j'avais enfin été touché par la foudre comme aimait le dire Peter. Peter et Charlotte nous rejoindraient un peu plus tard. Car je voulais un maximum d'intimité avec ma compagne au moment de la morsure. Je ne m'inquiétais pas, je savais que j'allais avoir le contrôle nécessaire pour la mordre sans la tuer. Nous arrivâmes je lui laissais le temps de se remettre du voyage et j'allais lui réchauffer un repas que Peter et Charlotte avaient acheté un peu plus tôt chez un traiteur dans la ville la plus proche.

Je l'entendais, elle était en train de se déshabiller alors que son bain coulait. Je ne pus empêcher mon esprit divaguer sur ce que j'allais très bientôt pouvoir lui faire. Je n'avais jamais désiré quelque chose aussi fort que de pouvoir faire l'amour à ma compagne. Un an que j'attendais ça et aujourd'hui serait le jour ou j'allais enfin la faire mienne, dans tous les sens du terme. Je préparais une table simple mais élégante, tout comme elle. Le repas mijotait tranquillement tandis que Bella était dans son bain, je me dépêchais d'aller enfiler une chemise noir et un pantalon blanc, un peu cliché mais je voulais qu'elle soit aussi sublimée par mon apparence que je l'étais par elle et je savais que c'étaient des couleurs qu'elle appréciait voir sur moi. Ma paire de santiag aux pieds je descendis pour finaliser l'ambiance : une musique romantique, du Barry White pour commencer. Et lorsque l'on approchera de la fin je l'inviterai à danser sur un morceau que j'aimais particulièrement, qui succèdera à l'une des musiques les plus sensuelles qui ait été créée pour la mettre dans l'ambiance plus intime que j'espérais pour ce moment précis.

Elle sortit de son bain, tout était parfait et le timing irréprochable. Une bonne dizaines de minutes plus tard elle descendit, et devant moi apparu l'être le plus parfait qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Elle était simplement égale à elle même, une petite robe noire sans prétention qui lui tombait merveilleusement sur les hanches, épousant chaque courbe de son corps. Je dus me rappeler à l'ordre mentalement pour ne pas me laisser aller à divaguer et avoir une érection tout de suite. Je devais respecter le programme. Lorsqu'elle me vit elle eut à peu près la même réaction que moi ce qui m'amena à sourire, fier de mon petit effet.

**-Tu es magnifique mon amour,** lui déclarais-je. Je sentis ce petit courant électrique qui la parcourait à chaque fois que je l'appelais comme ça. Elle me sourit.

**-Tu sais il va falloir t'y faire parce que ce petit mot tu vas l'entendre encore des années et des années, voir même pendant des siècles. **

**-Je sais c'est juste que je ne me ferais jamais à la chance que j'ai d'avoir pu être aimée par toi. Tu es tellement ….parfait, **dit-elle simplement.

**-Tu es parfaite mon amour. Et c'est moi qui ai de la chance que tu m'aies attendu et surtout que tu sois malchanceuse** répondis-je avec un sourire amusé. **Installe toi,** lui indiquais-je en lui tirant sa chaise galamment.

Le repas se déroula agréablement, nous parlâmes de son avenir, de ses futures aptitudes, des possibilités que nous pourrions avoir une fois que nous serons ensemble et immortels tous les deux. Puis elle finit enfin son dessert. En temps normal j'aimais la regarder manger c'était un moment que nous avions rien que pour nous, surtout lorsqu'elle venait manger à la villa. Mais aujourd'hui si ce n'avait pas été son dernier repas je l'aurais bien fait passer à la trappe son dîner et passer au dessert plus rapidement. Et quand je parle de dessert ce n'était pas du sien mais du mien auquel je faisais référence. Sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien j'enclenchais la sélection que j'avais effectuée grâce à la télécommande de la chaine hi-fi. Et Nothing else matters de Metallica retentit.

**-Bella, accorde-moi cette danse s'il te plait**. J'avais conscience que mon timbre de voix était plus bas que d'ordinaire, je luttais contre l'envie d'enchainer rapidement la soirée. Et la voir aussi belle et répondre favorablement à ma demande sans crainte, sans opposition sur ce que je considérais comme était le plus beau slow jamais joué me rendait électrique. Je la pris dans mes bras et la collais tout contre moi. On ne pouvait pas faire plus proche à moins de se fondre l'un dans l'autre ce qui allait arriver c'était une évidence car Bella était tout aussi réceptive que moi. Je sentais également son désir à mon égard, son envie de passer à l'étape supérieure.

Nous dansâmes nous laissant submerger par nos désirs réciproques, les caresses tendres et sensuelles que nous nous prodiguions. Bella était tout aussi électrisée que moi et je pouvais sentir maintenant son excitation alors que nos mains se faisaient plus aventureuses, nos langues et nos lèvres plus enfiévrées. Le rythme de la danse n'était plus respecté, et nos bassins trop collés l'un à l'autre pour être en cadence avec la musique. Il n'y avait plus de pudeur, plus de retenue, elle me voulait autant que je la désirais.

**-Jasper, fais moi l'amour,** me supplia-t-elle alors que mon sexe déjà en érection se durcit d'avantage, ce que je n'aurais pas cru possible. La fin de Metallica sonnait, annonçant un moment plus tendre et sensuel bien qu'au niveau sensualité nous n'avions plus vraiment besoin de plus. Mais ce morceau nous apporterait un peu de douceur et de délicatesse qu'il me faudrait adopter avec ma compagne. Glory box de Portishead se fit entendre, alors que je portais délicatement ma compagne sur l'épais tapis de laine devant la cheminée que je n'avais pas oublié d'allumer. Bella était assise en appui sur ses bras derrière elle émettant un taux de désir pour moi qui me transcendait. Je m'installais sur ses jambes en faisant attention de ne pas porter mon poids sur elle. Et délicatement, mes yeux ancrés dans les siens, je me penchais et l'embrassais, mes mains allant dans son dos pour défaire sa robe. Une fois fait je relâchais ses lèvres et avec beaucoup de tendresse je fis glisser les bretelles de sa robe sur ses bras. Sa poitrine nue apparut devant moi, elle se sentit gênée.

**-Tu es magnifique ma Bella, parfaite.**

Elle se sentit soulagée et flattée. Et moi j'étais sacrément fier d'avoir droit à pareille Venus. Elle s'allongea laissant sa poitrine nue et offerte à ma vue. Je me penchais pour me mettre au dessus d'elle tout en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser sous mon poids. Je l'embrassais, ce baiser fut passionné et tendre, il nous prouvait l'amour de l'autre, et notre confiance également. Je relâchais ses lèvres et entrepris de descendre dans son cou où même sa carotide ne m'attirait pas en ce moment. J'y déposais une multitudes de petits baisers sensuels. Je n'arrêtais pas ma descente une fois son cou passé et me dirigeais directement dans le petit creux entre ses seins. Elle n'était même pas anxieuse, seulement enflammée et grisée par les sensations que je lui provoquais. Une fois ici je déviais sur la droite, j'arrivais sur son sein. Je passais doucement un coup de langue sur son téton ce qui lui envoya une décharge électrique directement dans son bas ventre. Je sentis son excitation se faire plus pressante tant par ses émotions que par mon odorat, ce qui attisa la mienne. Je pris son mamelon en bouche, je l'embrassais alternant baiser avec mes lèvres et caresse avec ma langue. L'effet fut immédiat, elle gémit de plaisir se voutant, cherchant un contact avec mon bassin.

Elle voulait sentir ma virilité contre elle, je m'exécutais et me frottais contre son antre ruisselante de désir. Il me fallait requérir à tout mon contrôle et à mon expérience pour ne pas la prendre d'un coup. Elle ondulait sous moi et je dois dire que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas flancher. Je voulais lui faire découvrir mille et une tortures pour sa première fois mais je crois que je serais incapable de tenir tout le temps que durerait la quantité de préliminaires que j'avais prévu au départ. Tant pis je garderais l'essentiel pour aujourd'hui et lui montrerai le reste une prochaine fois parce-que je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Elle se fit plus pressante dans ses mouvements et dans son désir, alors que je venais de prendre son deuxième téton dans ma bouche lui faisant subir le même sort qu'à son jumeau. Bella m'avait empoigné par les cheveux et se faisait plus directive ce qui me surprit agréablement. Je la relâchais alors que sa frustration m'atteignit de plein fouet.

**-Jasper... **gémit-elle.** S'il te plait.**

**-Oui ma belle, j'enlève juste mes habits et les tiens également** lui répondis-je avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle était tellement prise dans ses émotions qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que j'étais totalement habillé, elle se sentit honteuse alors qu'en me déshabillant rapidement je lui adressais un sourire amusé. Moins de trois secondes plus tard j'étais totalement nu, et repris place auprès de ma compagne. Je lui retirais sa robe et son petit boxer en dentelle noire que j'adorais sur elle car il faisait ressortir le teint laiteux de sa peau.

Je me positionnais au dessus d'elle et me présentais à son entrée. Nous avions déjà parlé de ce moment, elle savait à quoi s'attendre et en plus je pourrais la soulager ainsi elle ne serait pas incommodée par la douleur. Je repris son sein en bouche pour la ramener au même taux d'excitation qu'avant que je me déshabille ce qui ne pris pas longtemps. Avec ma verge je parcourais sa fente histoire de bien m'enduire de sa si douce cyprine. Elle trouva cela très excitant et je dois dire que moi aussi, ce que je pensais être juste une petite préparation pour entrer tout en délicatesse se révéla être un autre moment de douce torture. Avec ma main je la dirigeais de façon à être en contact avec son clitoris. Je fis plusieurs aller et venue alors que je l'embrassais et je sentais Bella arriver à un orgasme juste par frottement de mon pénis contre son clitoris. Son premier orgasme de la soirée, car j'avais bien l'intention de lui en faire découvrir un autre dans très peu de temps. Elle s'enflamma et gémit mon prénom qui raisonna et se répercuta dans tout mon être, allant terminer sa course directement dans mon membre qui devenait trop douloureux.

Une fois redescendue elle me regarda, ses yeux n'étaient plus chocolat mais noir intense tellement ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Je me plaçais au bon endroit cette fois car il me fallait une délivrance à moi aussi. Bella était prête et n'avait pas peur, elle me témoignait une confiance aveugle. Enfin j'entrais en elle, et je dois dire qu'aucun adjectif ne pourrais retranscrire cette sensation de béatitude que je ressentais, tout comme celle de ma compagne. Je sentais sa barrière virginale et dès l'instant ou je la déchirais je lui pris toute la douleur. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment soit gâché par une quelconque douleur même si elle m'avait dit vouloir la sentir. J'étais bien trop égoïste pour cela.

Elle s'habitua rapidement à ma présence et me fit savoir par ses sensuelles ondulations qu'elle voulait me sentir bouger en elle. Je m'exécutais, j'avais trouvé mon paradis. Rien n'était comparable à l'antre de ma compagne, sa chaleur, ses parois parfaitement adaptées à mon sexe, sa profondeur... elle était parfaite, j'avais vraiment l'impression de me répéter mais il n'y avait pas d'autre adjectif pour la qualifier. Je bougeais en elle et elle s'adaptait à mes coups, elle écarta les jambes au maximum et je pus aller encore plus loin, je devais me réfréner et surtout ne pas adopter un allure plus vive ou plus brutal mais ce n'était pas naturel surtout lorsqu'elle s'offrait de la sorte. Mais je réussis à garder un rythme convenable pour nous deux. Je sentis le feu s'attiser à l'endroit même où le frottement de mon membre contre ses parois était le plus intense. Ce feu se répandit rapidement dans tout son corps, embrasant chaque cellule de son être pour en arriver à sa tête. Des millions de picotements l'assaillirent et à ce moment-là elle crispa tout son corps, chaque muscle étant poussé à son maximum. Mais ce qui me fit céder ce fut son vagin qui se contracta si fort autour de moi que ma délivrance fut immédiate et dans un râle rauque et puissant je jouis avec ma compagne. Elle était heureuse, comblée et sereine, ce qui me rendait encore plus heureux.

**-Je t'aime Bella,** lui dis-je avec tout l'amour et la sincérité qui m'habitaient et qu'elle seule faisait naitre en moi.

**-Je t'aime aussi Jasper** me répondit-elle avec autant d'intensité.

Je dégageais avec douceur la mèche de cheveux qui était dans son cou et je plantais mes dents dans cette chair si tendre, aspirant le nectars de ma compagne, pour clore ce moment parfait. Maintenant elle sera être mienne pour l'éternité.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour celles qui ne trouvent pas où est la guimauve, mettez ça sur le fait que je n'ai tué personne dans cette fiction lol. C'est une première lol...<strong> **Alors verdict? Une histoire simple dans le fond mais est ce qu'elle vous a plu? J'attends vos impressions avec une certaine angoisse cette fois-ci?**


End file.
